Betrayals & Alliances REWRITE!
by MydnightMystery
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human as the Cullen's thought she was? What if Bella Swan wasn't her name at all? The Cullen's aren't who she thinks they e must fight for love and her family. Set after NM but before Victoria attacks, also set in VD season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I also made the decision to rewrite this, it was annoying me that I was rushing things, I hadn't thought it through properly so this time I'm going to do that.**

**Okay so I hope you enjoy!**

**-MM**

* * *

My eyes focused on the whiteboard at the front of the class, internally cringing every time the teacher brought the pen along the board, making it squeal loudly to my sensitive hearing. I was pretending to listen to what the teacher was talking about, something about _The Tempest_ but actually I was listening to the two most self-centred, poisonous bitches that were sat at the back of the classroom, whispering quietly amongst themselves when they thought no one was listening. What they didn't know was there were two people in the room who could hear every bitchy word they said.

Surprise, surprise they were talking about their favourite subject, Me. I swear they had some kind of sick obsession with me, maybe they were those stalker girls who were madly in love with me or some fucked up shit like that. I could hear how they thought I wasn't good enough for Edward's or the Cullen's attention. How plain and ugly I was. It was the same shit day in day out since I had started at this miserable school.

How I hated playing the charade of being human, I had to dress like a hobo, I couldn't speak my mind and I couldn't kill those two bitches otherwise I'd blow my cover. I put my chin on my hand as I stared blankly at the board, just thinking about random shit, a movement on my left drew my attention, my eyes slid over and rested on the form of my vampire 'boyfriend' Edward Cullen.

Not even Edward or the Cullen's knew I was different, it was a secret that I kept to myself, the Cullen's were completely clueless, I know Jasper and Rosalie knew there was something off with me but they didn't know what. I doubt they would have been able to guess in a million years. Edward thinks I'm an innocent and clumsy human pet, I deserve an Oscar for my performance, Edward thinks I can't lie for shit, yet I've been lying to them since I first met them. Anyway enough about them for now.

I couldn't help but grit my teeth silently as I listened to those two girls keep talking shit about me. I was so glad that Edward couldn't read my mind, he'd probably think I was some psychopathic girl with no soul. All I could think about is snapping Lauren and Jessica's pretty little necks then setting those bitches on fire.

Everybody knew that Lauren and Jessica were the biggest whores in Forks, they even went after committed men. A lot of the girls in Forks hated them but they had to remain civil if they wanted a social life. The guys didn't like them, they just knew how to get an easy fuck. I had given them both nicknames, Lauren was the 'Ultimate Whore' and Jessica was the 'Town Bike'. I knew that I had nothing to worry about with Edward, he was too much of a prude stuck in the Victorian era to even think about sticking his dick in one of them, no matter how much those two tried. Not that I even cared.

I didn't even like the ginger prick, the only reason I had agreed to be his girlfriend was so that I didn't look suspicious, what human would turn down the 'perfection' of the illustrious Edward Cullen. I didn't find him attractive at all, I had to pretend to be 'dazzled' by him and his family when the only beautiful one out of the coven was Rosalie. Now that was true beauty and she knew it. It didn't help that Edward kept trying to 'dazzle' me on purpose. Dazzling is something that is supposed to be used on vampire prey only, not supposed soul mates. He uses it every time that I try to argue against him or Alice. I have to pretend it works and it frustrated the fuck out of me. The Volturi have written a law on it and the Cullen's have broken it, several times, with the exception of Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie.

Edward would go no further than chaste kisses with me, not that I wanted him to but I liked testing him, he would have gotten suspicious because what normal 18 year old, horny teenager wouldn't try to get her boyfriend into bed? We had been 'together' for a year and two months and if I was human, I would have felt like I was unattractive. Luckily I knew I was hot and people knew it, especially when they knew the real me.

He made out he loved me yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than chaste kisses. He uses the excuse he doesn't want to hurt me. I call bullshit. I mean a girl has needs that he isn't catering for, fucking virgin pussy. It pissed me the hell off. He claimed he was my mate yet he refused my sexual advances and refuses to consider changing me. Not that he needed to change me that was just a test of whether he actually wanted me or not and whether he'd stick to the laws set by the Volturi. I may have told him my secret if he had agreed to change me but alas he said no. He didn't want to corrupt my 'soul' and he'd tried conning the Volturi into thinking he would change me but he wouldn't really. Of course I told Aro this straight away. I chuckled inwardly, if only the Cullen's knew the truth. I had no idea why I stayed with him anymore.

Lauren's voice distracted me from my thoughts and when I heard what she was on about I wished I hadn't started listening. I saw Edward frown out of the corner of my eye.

I glared at the board with anger, trying not to turn round and rip the little whore's head off as I heard Lauren say to Mike Newton that she had seen me with a few of the La Push guys and how I was acting like such a whore. I saw Edward's eyes slide over to mine with a frown on his features, oops, he may have told me never to step foot on the reservation but I could never abandon the guys. I looked at Edward with confusion evident on my face. A human couldn't have heard their conversation so I had to play stupid though I knew he'd question me on it later.

The guys that Lauren had seen me with were the La Push pack, they were all shape shifters that turned into giant ass wolves and they were the only people in the area who really knew who I was. Lauren was probably jealous because the pack usually walk around in jean cut offs and they were extremely buff and hot, really hot, their temperatures run at a toasty 108o. She tried talking to them but they ignored her and this was her revenge. What pissed me off the most was that I could deal with her so easily, just a flick of my wrist but I couldn't with the Cullen's hanging around me like dog shit on the bottom of my shoe. They would try and protect the little whores.

I knew that if Edward could hear my thoughts at this present moment he may do the impossible and be physically sick, what a sight that would be. I chuckled to myself internally. I was imagining how good it would feel to show Lauren how much hurt she could cause someone with her vicious words but I wouldn't give her mental pain, no I would give her a physical pain she would never forget after I sent her to the very depths of hell where she belonged. Okay, so I may just be a tad psychotic.

The La Push pack were like my extended family, it took me a while to gain their trust, they knew what I was the moment I stepped into town, unlike the Cullen's, who were completely oblivious but fortunately I had Charlie on my side and eventually after a long while they grew to love my charming, sarcastic self. The men in the pack were like my brothers, we argued but we also had a lot of fun and banter together. Whereas Leah Clearwater, the only female shifter of the pack was like my sister and believe me when I say sometimes that we bickered like sisters too but we would soon make up and it would go in a cycle.

I also got along with the imprints very well. Imprints were the wolves' soul mates and I felt privileged that the wolves let me near any of them, just shows how much they trust me. If an imprint was in trouble, the wolf would fight to the death just so their imprints could survive. If an imprint died, the wolf would die within a week of his/her death. I had promised the wolves that if they weren't around and their imprints were in danger that I would protect them with my lives.

The two people in the pack that I had truly bonded with were Leah and Paul, Paul and I had gotten together a few times before he imprinted on Rachel Black, Jacob's sister. Edward had never found out about that, it wasn't technically cheating because my heart didn't belong to Edward and his didn't belong to me. Now that he had Rachel we were like best friends and siblings, when we were together it were pure need, no other emotions involved. Rachel didn't mind because she trusted Paul and myself 100% and we soon found ourselves as good friends.

Leah and I had bonded over the fact we had both loved and lost men to other women, I was once engaged to a man named Damon Salvatore, his face was the most breath taking thing I'd ever seen, he had inky black hair, that looked like a raven wing in the sunlight with a dark blue tint, his icy blue eyes were depthless and I could stare into them for hours, getting lost in them, then of course there was the sarcastic nature we both seemed to share, we both loved to explore the outdoors but also loved to curl up by the fire with a book, if we were both in the same room we would gravitate towards each other, we didn't need to speak to convey our feelings, just simple touches and expressions were better than words. Damon's smile used to light up the whole room and make my heart flutter, especially when it directed towards me. I smiled slightly at the memories of us exploring the Salvatore boarding house together along with Mystic Falls, the town we lived in. Sometimes we were joined by Stefan, Damon's brother and someone I looked up to as a big brother.

But that all changed when _she_ turned up, Katherine Pierce or as I found out a few centuries ago, her real name is Katerina Petrova. She was a manipulative bitch and quite the whore, the night before our wedding, Damon turned up at my house and stated that he was calling off the wedding because he no longer loved me, he was in love with Katherine, who I may add was also dating his brother Stefan but they were keeping it a secret. Now I knew why she wanted it kept from everyone, she didn't want Damon finding out.

When he told me all of this I thought it was a joke but then he said that the past few weeks he'd been stringing me along, only going ahead with the wedding because of his father, he was just using me to get Katherine jealous. He broke my heart then stomped on it while he was at it, I was holed up for weeks in my room, after I hunted the bitch down and tortured her for a little while obviously, hardly eating, sleeping and suffering with nightmares until I packed up, left town with my best friend Anna and never saw him again.

Leah's situation was similar, she was engaged to Sam Uley, a Quileute, who is also the Alpha of the pack and one day he imprinted on a woman. Imprinting is when the wolf sees his soul mate and his/her world revolves around the imprint, the real kicker was the fact Sam's imprint is Leah's cousin Emily Young. Due to the fact Leah's a wolf and part of the pack; she has to hear his every thought about being in love with Emily, every intimate thing that's happened between the two of them. It's killing her and it's made her very bitter and twisted, I don't blame her, I found myself to be the same. We are both deeply in love with men we couldn't have.

So yeah, I may have been keeping a few secrets from Edward and his family, he may have got the impression that he was my first boyfriend and 'love' and that I was an innocent human virgin. Oops, did he have a lot to learn about me.

They also didn't know that I kept in touch with the Volturi, we had known each other longer than Carlisle had known him. If the Cullen's found out about our friendship they would go ape shit. For some unknown reason, the Cullen's seemed to think that they could dictate who I could and couldn't speak to. They especially didn't like me going to La Push and seeing the wolves because hanging out with a bunch of hormonal teenage wolves was dangerous yet hanging out with a coven of bloodthirsty vampires, one of which my blood sings to wasn't dangerous at all apparently. I knew which one I would prefer personally and it wasn't the veggie gang.

No matter how much I hated being controlled I had to bite my tongue and sometimes hold myself back from beating the ever living shit out of some of them with their own body parts. Hell, they hated bad language that much that when I would sometimes slip and let out a 'fuck' or a 'shit', Alice, Edward and Esme would jump on my ass and scold me like I was 3. I knew that Jasper could sometimes feel my rage because I would feel sudden calm wash over me and he would be looking at me in concern but wouldn't approach me because the others thought he would snap and suck down on one of my arteries, stupid fucking vampires.

Alice, Edward and Esme would treat me like I was immature and stupid, I knew for a fact I was neither but they couldn't seem to get that through their thick fucking heads. I was older than all of them put together by a lot. I had seen more of the world than they knew existed and knew more vampires than all of them combined and I wasn't even a Cold One. I wasn't human but then again the Cullen's didn't need to know that did they?

The Cullen's really knew how to piss me off and as I thought about all the ways that I could punish them for being such dicks. A smirk plastered itself onto my face as I thought about ripping them all to pieces then setting fire to a few choice pieces, especially their tongues. Of course, they'd have to be conscious enough to watch and feel the pain.

The Cullen's started out as being nice but I soon realised it was just a façade which quickly crumbled. Emmett, who used to be the practical joker, pretending to be my friend and Rosalie's loving husband had changed so much lately. He no longer stuck up for me against Alice, Edward and Esme and he lately he seems so angry, he hardly tells any jokes and he's slowly pushing Rosalie away who's noticing it every day.

The other day we were all sitting in the living room, Emmett and Edward were playing Xbox, I was sitting in the corner watching them quietly as I always do, when Rosalie came in and flounced over to Emmett, she flopped down on his lap like she always does, snuggling into her husband's body when he suddenly pushed her off and told her to not to bother him again when she was busy. The look on Rosalie's face made me want to go and give her a hug, it was a look of pure devastation. She walked out of the room with venom tears in her eyes, I went to follow her, concerned about her when Edward intervened and told me to sit back down, Rosalie was just being dramatic as always.

I knew that Rosalie was hurting, I knew what she was going through, Damon had pushed me away before falling into Katherine's bed. Edward and Emmett didn't seem to care in the slightest about Rosalie, I tried to argue with him but as usual he didn't listen and pulled me to sit in his lap and told me to be quiet and that the man had spoken. I was pissed as hell for hours afterwards and it took hours before I was calm enough not to torch the fucker. I hated seeing Rosalie hurt, she may be a bitch but from what I'd witnessed, Emmett was the only one that she truly opened up too and was so loving and kind to him.

A few hours after that, Rosalie came down the stairs with Jasper next to her, I was relieved that she had someone to look after her, Alice had joined us soon after Rose left but as soon as she saw Jasper and Rosalie come down together, she grabbed Jasper and mentioned something about hunting. Jasper went along unwillingly after Alice 'saw' that he would slip if he didn't feed. I rolled my eyes at such a bullshit excuse.

Since that day, I'd noticed that Rosalie had become withdrawn into herself and that she didn't even put in the effort to even glare at me anymore. I was worried about her. Out of the Cullen's, the only ones I wouldn't even consider harming were Rosalie and Jasper because they never tried to control me, sure Jasper had to send me waves of calm when I was close to killing his wife and brother but I didn't mind that. Rosalie always kept it real, she never pretended to like me and I knew that maybe if she knew what I was then maybe we would get along, she was just worried about the consequences about keeping a human in the coven.

Lauren's irritating voice broke me from my morbid thoughts once more as she was starting another rumour about me; I tensed as she was telling Jessica Stanley, Lauren's personal lap bitch about how she found me and Embry Call, one of the La Push Pack, going at it in a back alley behind the grocery store. I glanced at Edward again and frowned. Edward was staring at the board, pretending to listen to the teacher but I knew better, he was paying attention to Jessica and Lauren and their vile little thoughts and rumours and he just ignored them. Usually he would glare at them for a bit but today I got nothing, in fact I swear I saw him smile. The fuck? When would this lesson end? I held in a growl.

The bitch was describing how we were positioned and imitating poorly on how we would be moaning each other's names quite loudly, the teacher gave the girls a dirty look and asked if they had a problem, which shut Lauren up for about two seconds. If I wasn't as pissed off as I was then I would have been proud of the little bitch's imagination. To be honest, I didn't give a fuck on Edward's opinions or thoughts on the matter. I had no feelings of love towards him; he was just a means to an end. The object of almost every human girls wet dream. I didn't even think he was that good looking. Sometimes he would smile crookedly and it would just look so damn ugly I had to hold back a wince.

Definitely nothing compared to how Damon had looked. I was saddened to think that Damon is dead and buried somewhere in the ground right now. I wondered if he ever married and had a family of his own. A lump formed in my throat and tears stung my eyes as I imagined Damon with another woman.

The bell rang at that moment so I jumped up and packed all my stuff into my backpack, trying to stop the tears as I rushed around, ready to leave the class and those thoughts behind me. I pulled on my jacket and headed towards my history class, ignoring Edward calling for me, I wasn't ready to deal with the immature prick. I was sick of him and his controlling ways, I was so ready to dump his ass faster than a lump of hot coal. He seems to have it ingrained in his brain that just because he was dating me that he could decide what I ate, what I wore, who I hung out with and it was starting to piss me off greatly. I was not the one who he should be pissing off, if he kept it up too much longer then some ginger haired, veggie vamp prick was going to find himself in pieces on a pyre within 5 seconds and believe me I would feel no guilt or remorse over doing it either.

I stood outside my History class and tried to pull myself together, thoughts of Damon filled my head and I couldn't help the muffled sob that escaped my throat as I thought back to the happier times, where we would just laugh, talk and explore all day and at night he used to come to my room and say goodnight. The last memory that came into my head was the night he left me and those cruel words he said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whirled around, surprised that someone had snuck up on me, I was surprised to see Jasper who was watching me with concern, I wiped the lone tear from the corner of my eye and offered Jasper a small smile.

"You okay Bella? Jasper asked softly. I took a deep breath.

"Define okay?" I said with a small smile that held no amusement.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jasper asked with concern. I shook my head.

"Talking won't help, something that happened in the past caught up with me unexpectedly," I said with a shrug.

"If you're sure," He said.

"Yeah, let's go, the teacher won't appreciate us being tardy," I forced a smile.

I shook all thoughts of Damon from my thoughts, he left me and wasn't worth my time. He was long dead and gone by now and I just had to move on and forget about him. I walked into the classroom and sat beside Jasper, this was the only class we had together and the only time we were allowed to be alone. Edward and Alice had tried to get myself or Jasper moved so we couldn't be together but that didn't work out for them.

We sat beside each other because we kind of knew each other and it was better than him sitting next to a snivelling human, vying for his attention. Sometimes we would talk, other times we would just sit in comfortable silence. I unzipped my bag and took out a few pens and a notepad. At the moment we were studying the Civil War and for once we didn't get a teacher that was biased towards the North. He strictly gave us the facts and let us make our own decisions, of course I had to mentally correct him a few times but the textbooks got half of it wrong anyway. Jasper was probably doing the same as he had also lived through the war. Rosalie had mentioned him being a soldier in the Civil War before, I had always been curious but I could never get him alone to get him to reveal his story, that frustrated me. I had always respected the men that had fought in the wars.

"That's an awful lot of respect comin' from ya darlin'," Jasper drawled from beside me. I jumped because I had been so submerged in my thoughts; I turned to him with a small smile on my lips.

"It's for all the men that fought for their families and homes during the Civil War," I winked and he chuckled quietly.

"Well thank you, no one's ever respected me for fighting for the South in the War before," He murmured quietly, I could see it upset him so I sighed quietly, attempting to cheer him up, I really did think he was a great guy.

"That's because they have no sense of respect or honour and they obviously can't see how brave you are to have to face the horrors that you did and see the things that you did. You gave your life for your home and for your family to be safe." I said angrily, the rant was mainly directed towards the Cullen's. Damon had fought in the war also and I had always thought highly of him for it.

"Yeah you're probably right darlin'," he said then went quiet, he looked deep in thought so I turned back to face the teacher, idly doodling because I didn't need to take notes.

The bell rang after the tutor gave us homework for the evening, we had to name a famous ranking officer in the military during the civil war and write a 6 page information booklet on them, I rolled my eyes thinking how easy this was. I would have to get Jasper alone though. I sighed as I packed up all the things I had used today, my stomach sinking when I realised I'd have to put up with Alice and Edward for the next hour, I ran my hands over my face.

I felt an unnatural calm spread over my body, soothing my internal turmoil and I sent him a small smile. I stood up and stretched out my muscles, I saw out of the corner of my eye Jasper was doing the same, all girls eyes going to the piece of skin on his stomach that showed when his t-shirt lifted. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"I would ask if you wanted to accompany me to the cafeteria but I don't think your guard dog will allow it." I said as I pulled my jacket on. Jasper smirked in response and shook his head.

"I don't think your guard dog would allow it either darlin', apparently I'm too dangerous for you to hang around with, they think I want to kill you," He said quietly and frowned, I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked startled for a moment, not expecting my touch but he sent me a grateful smile.

"I call bullshit on that Jasper, you should too, pay no mind to them," I said as I left the room.

Edward wasn't there yet, I couldn't believe my luck as I walked into the cafeteria, piling my tray high with junk food, I paid for it and sneered at Lauren as I walked past her, causing her to suck in a shocked breath and start choking on her coke, I laughed quietly. I sat at the table and quickly began devouring my junk food haven before the two bitches came and ruined my fun. They always tried telling me what I could and couldn't eat. I didn't have to eat human food but I needed to play the charade and also I was a junk food addict. I was just finishing off my chicken nuggets, fries and baked beans when I noticed Edward was coming towards me with a frown on his face. Great, lecture time.

Before he could reach my table, I quickly stuffed my fizzy pop, candy and chocolate into my bag quicker than he'd be able to see. When he towered beside me, he had a look of confusion on his face before once again frowning at my tray in disgust. I picked up a packet of salt and vinegar crisps and started munching on them, wanting to piss him off today.

"Bella, love you know I don't like you eating all that unhealthy food, it's not good for you," Edward smiled his horrible crooked smile which I would love to smack from his face. My inner beast snarled and rattled against her chains.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he was about to reprimand me when everyone else came over and sat down. Rosalie and Jasper sat opposite me with Emmett and Alice at their side. Rosalie was looking upset and stared blankly at the wall behind me while Emmett glared at the table as if it had offended him somehow. Edward sat beside me and tried to take my candy away but I got to it first.

"I'm sorry but who gave you permission to dictate what I eat?" I asked him, sarcasm evident in my voice, all the Cullen's eyes snapped to mine, it was unusual for me to stand up against Edward but I'd had enough.

"Bella, love stop being immature and just give me the candy, I've got a nice fruit bag for you," Edward said, attempting to dazzle me, not this time fucker.

"What kind of a teenager wants a fruit bag?" I asked, rolling my eyes and munching on my candy. Edward looked shocked and frustrated, Alice mirroring his facial expression.

I really couldn't be assed with playing clumsy, pathetic Bella Swan anymore, they annoyed me too much. I could hear the other students whispering amongst themselves about the three new students that had transferred here from down South. I didn't know their names but I didn't care as long as they stayed out of my way, I heard Edward suck in a breath about to say something when the cafeteria went quiet, there was no buzz of activity, it was like everyone had just stopped moving. I looked up and froze when I saw the cause of this.

Just inside the doorway of the cafeteria stood a man with messy brown hair, he was really tall, maybe about 6'1. He had huge black sunglasses covering his face and he was dressed completely in black and grey. His look was completed with a black leather jacket, no doubt Italian.

I knew under those sunglasses would be a pair of bright green eyes, I never thought I'd see this man again, he looked hardly any older than the last time I had seen him. Here in front of my very eyes stood Stefan Salvatore.

I could barely hear Edward trying to capture my attention but my eyes were locked on the guy who was slowly making his way towards the lunch line, looking around as if searching for someone. Maybe his brother would be here? I quickly cut off those thoughts, _Forget about him Isabelle, he left you broken hearted and didn't even care to check on you,_ my inner bitch scolded me. I knew she was right but I just couldn't believe Stefan was here. The person I'd once thought of as a brother.

"Fuck me," I breathed.

My mind was going 100mph as I tried to get myself together, I was mentally preparing myself to get up and go hug Stefan, I had missed him so much. I vaguely heard Edward and Alice scold me for my language but I was too occupied to pay attention.

"I think if I remember correctly, I've already had the pleasure of doing that a few times before," a cool voice came from behind me.

I stiffened as the voice that I would know from anywhere came from behind me, I slowly turned around and what I saw made my heart pound in my chest and my breathing to stop altogether.

_Oh shit. Why the __**fuck**__ is he here? It's got to be an illusion._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries, they belong to Stephanie Meyer and L J Smith respectively, I just play with their characters haha!**

**So sorry for the long wait, writers block but I've hopefully come up with a chapter you'll all enjoy!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-MM oxox**

* * *

There was silence as my eyes fell upon the man stood before me; I couldn't find my voice as my throat suddenly felt dry. My eyes were wide as I took in his appearance, he was just slightly shorter than Stefan, his black, inky hair was short and some of it fell over his forehead, brushing the top of his ice blue eyes that seemed to hold so many different emotions.

He was dressed all in black, with black jeans, a tight black t shirt and an expensive Italian leather jacket, completed with a pair of dark sunglasses in his hand and a pair of black boots. I almost licked my lips just looking at him, he sure was a sight for sore eyes.

The main thing I noticed was that he looked only a few months older than when I fled Mystic Falls back in the 1800's, since he was still alive and an Traditional vampire then there was only one guess on who his sire was, the bitch that had torn us apart, Katherine Pierce or as she was formerly known, Katerina Petrova. I could feel my dead heart pound as his eyes locked on mine, I didn't know what to say, I didn't think it would be possible for him to still be alive.

I thought that maybe after Katherine had had her fun with the Salvatore brothers then maybe she would have left and after Damon eventually got over her, he could find himself a nice human girl to fall in love with, maybe even have a family with him.

Looking at him now, I knew that had never happened, his eyes seemed haunted but his whole demeanor screamed arrogance, I knew it was just an act though, I could see in his eyes that he was in so much pain, I just wanted to gather him into my arms and whole his close. At this thought I snapped back into reality, shaking the thoughts away, I would _not _comfort him, he didn't deserve it, not after he broke my heart in such a way. I don't think I could ever forget that.

The silence stretched out for what seemed hours, I knew I had to say something otherwise the others would get suspicious. I did wonder how Damon even recognised me, I'd changed my appearance quite a bit since Mystic Falls but I'd question him on that another time, if he stuck around.

I almost snarled at myself, I was acting like a complete and utter fucking fool, I was not some pushover, whiny, human schoolgirl like Isabella Swan who could be controlled by anyone and everyone, I was none of those things, I was going to start acting like the Queen Bitch that I was. All these thoughts that had taken place were in a matter of seconds not hours like it felt.

"Well it couldn't have been that great if I can't remember it eh?" I asked Damon with a smirk on my face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Swan," Damon chuckled and brought my right hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on my hand. I closed my eyes as my skin tingled at the kiss, I heard Edward growl quietly behind me.

"Mr. Salvatore," I replied coolly, not wanting him to see how much I affected him. I curtsied, acting like the lady I was brought up to be.

I kept my eyes on Damon's, wishing that I could hate him but no matter what, I couldn't let go of the love that I had for him. Sure, he had destroyed my heart and all of my plans when he had proposed to me. When I was with him, my every thought revolved around him and making him happy, I look back now and think what a fool I was. I lost myself when I fell for him and it took me along time to get over him and realise this. I saw Edward stand up from the corner of my eye. I tore my eyes away from Damon and let out a frustrated sigh at the look of annoyance on Edward's face.

I almost laughed when Edward stared at Damon with such concentration he looked constipated. I knew that Edward couldn't use his gift on Traditional vampires, we all had a natural mental shield. Damon was looking at Edward with an eyebrow raised.

"Is there something on my face?" Damon asked innocently.

I caught his eye and mouthed later, I didn't want to reveal myself just yet, I still had to check upon the Cullen Coven and make sure that they were following Volturi rules and so far they had done nothing but break the laws placed down, they had revealed themselves to me, they had lied to the Volturi and just been pains in the asses.

I will explain how I come into this role later, there were more important things to discuss at hand. Such as, why the fuck were the Salvatore brothers in Forks of all places? With their daylight rings they could go some place real sunny and it never bothering them or revealing their true nature, unlike the Cullen's who turned into walking, talking disco balls the moment a ray of sunshine hit their bare skins. The Salvatore's had chosen the rainiest, depressive state in the whole US of A and I wanted to know why, call me nosey if you wish.

"Why are you here?" I demanded angrily, hurt flashing deep inside me that he had been alive all these years and not once tried to find me. I had hoped for years he would turn up and announce that what he had told me had been a lie, that he meant none of it. Yet I never heard anything off him till now.

"I could ask you the same thing Isabelle," Damon replied.

"Isabelle? I think you have the wrong person, this is Isabella," Edward interrupted loudly, I rolled my eyes, wishing that Edward would just fuck off.

"Actually, I have the right person, thanks for your concern mate," Damon smirked at Edward while looking me up and down, I had to hold back a shiver.

I noticed the questioning look that Jasper was giving me but ignored it, if I tried explaining things to Jasper then Edward would read his mind or Alice would see the decision and tell Edward all about it, those two just couldn't give anyone any privacy and it made me wonder how the others had put up with it for so long, I'd only put up with it for a year and I already wanted to rip both of them into tiny pieces and 'accidently' drop a match onto them.

"So Bella, who is your new friend?" Edward asked, spitting out the word friend like it was a sour taste.

"This is Damon Salvatore, his brother is around here somewhere," I said, my eyes scanning the cafeteria for signs of him.

"So how do you know Bella?" Alice piped in, she always had to know everything.

"Oh me and Isabelle go way back," Damon smirked at Edward. Edward scoffed.

"Really? Then how come she has never mentioned you before?" Edward said with a smile, it wasn't a friendly smile, no it was one of those vindictive smiles you use when trying to get a rise out of someone.

"Well last time I spoke to Isabelle, we got into a fight and I never had the chance to apologise for my behaviour," Damon replied, looking into my eyes.

My heart froze for a minute, he wanted to apologise for what he did, I took a shaky breath as I thought this over, maybe just maybe he still had a sliver of feelings for me, maybe we could finish off where we started. Then I realised that I was being a fucking idiot, I mean, why would he want me when he could have anybody else? He'd already had me so I doubted he wanted seconds. I had given him everything and he had given me nothing in return except heartbreak and self doubt.

God, playing this weak stupid human was getting ridiculous now, I was even starting to act like a whiny brat. I think this façade needed to end and soon. I needed to get my head out of my ass and start acting like the badass that I was. Nobody fucked with me when they knew my real name unless they were stupid or suicidal. Occasionally people would come to me looking for a fight, they usually either lost their lives or they got their ass beat so bad they wished they had.

"She doesn't like being called by her full name, she only likes being called Bella," Edward replied haughtily and I couldn't help the chuckle escape.

"No Edward, I only said I didn't like _you_ calling me that, I never said nobody calls me by my full name, I actually like it when some people call me.." I was cut off when my eyes caught sight of Stefan and glanced at the person who was stood next to him, touching his arm and giggling like a schoolgirl.

I gritted my teeth and tried to take a deep breath but then I caught _her _scent and I couldn't hold myself back any longer. My inner beast broke her chains as I stalked over to the happy couple, _I hope Stefan forgives me for this, _my mind whispered as I felt my rage take over me. I was going to make that bitch feel as much pain as I had when she had taken my fiancée away from me. I couldn't believe my luck, I was going to hunt her down once and for all after I had checked on the Cullen's but I couldn't resist this opportunity. Katherine had fallen right into my lap, I wondered if she had even realised I was here or if my disguise would fool the stupid bitch.

I was almost upon them, she didn't even realise how close I was, neither had Stefan when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back towards the Cullen table, I hissed under my breath, knowing he could hear my warning, if he didn't let go soon then I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions. I could hear Edward's voice calling my name in the background but I wasn't focusing on him. Oh no, I was imagining all the ways that I could cause Katherine the most pain, without killing her.

I wanted to play with her for a while before killing her, I wanted to see as the realisation that she wasn't going to see another day set it, I wanted her to beg me to let her go, smell the fear as she struggled to let go and then hear all the empty promises of how she could benefit me if she was still alive but she had caused me far too much pain to continue, she had also caused a rift between two of my closest friends and confidantes and that didn't fly in my book.

Katerina Petrova was going to die and she was going to die by my hand. I couldn't believe that Damon was still hanging around with her, how could he share her with his brother, I knew she had the both of them like her puppets back in Mystic Falls, different night, different brother, stringing them both along like her marionettes.

"Let me go Damon, now!" I snarled at him but only loud enough for him to hear.

"No, Isa, listen to me," Damon hissed.

"Why? So I can hear how you want to protect your little whore? Try and convince me that Katerina is such a good person?" I asked, harsh laughter bubbling out of my throat.

I pulled out of Damon's arms and tried to get my way back to Katherine, the bitch was well overdue a staking and I was going to put that right. Before I could get too far, Damon grabbed me again, spinning me so that I was facing him. I could have easily broken out of his hold but I didn't want to arouse the suspicions of the Cullen's that I wasn't human. I knew my eyes were changing but I was pissed, Damon blinked but other than that he had no reaction to me.

Damon stopped holding my waist but reached up to grab either side of my face, staring intently into his ice blue eyes, some of my anger faded away, longing taking over my heart that he would just lean in and kiss me, assure me that he loved me but he didn't.

"Isa, calm down, that's not who you think it is, that's not Katerina." Damon whispered desperately to me. That stopped me dead. My eyes widened with realisation.

"The Petrova doppelgänger," I whispered to Damon who nodded.

"That's right, her name is Elena Gilbert, she is nothing like Katherine, I assure you, she is Stefan's girl," Damon replied, rubbing his thumbs along my cheeks, I had to resist the urge to lean into his hand. What the fuck was wrong with me today?

"Okay, I believe you," I said to him, he looked at me, trying to see if I was telling the truth before nodding. I tore my eyes away from Damon before stepping out of his hold, I wasn't going to just step back into his arms after everything he'd done.

I looked over at Elena and felt sorry for her, I knew her human life must have been pretty shitty because almost every supernatural creature would have been after her from the age of 18+ for their own reasons. I wonder if she had any children or if the cursed Petrova had truly died out with her, as she was no longer classed as 'alive'. She was a Traditional like Damon and Stefan. Even though she was the replica of Katherina, I hope she had a better personality than the devil's whore bag.

"Though, you better be glad that its not your precious Katherine because I can guarantee you the next time I see her, she won't be living for long," I hissed out in a warning. Wanting to see his reaction. Anger suddenly took over his face and I was waiting for his defence of her to begin, his words shocked me though.

"Oh, I know, I happen to agree with you, if I ever see her again, she'll have a stake in her heart quicker than the bitch fucks you," Damon smirked, that comment stung but I couldn't be bothered with petty arguments right now, I was just glad he was alive and well, ish.

I heard footsteps coming our way and looked to see Stefan and Elena head over towards us, his eyes widened as he looked at me, confusion taking over his face, I just hoped he wouldn't reveal my disguise, if he even thought it was me. Suddenly a blinding smile took over his face and his green eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Belle, is that you?" Stefan asked, calling me by my pet name.

I could see how unsure he was that it could actually be me, well I had supposedly died over 130 years ago. I put him out of his misery by giving him a small smile and a nod.

"Hi Stefan," I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't be angry with me, I actually looked up to him like a big brother, his rejection would destroy me.

Fortunately, the smile of his just got bigger, his arms opened out to me and I accepted the invitation, diving into the familiar warmth of his arms. Stefan hugged me to him tightly, muttering in my ear how much he'd missed me and how he couldn't believe that I was here, alive. That it was a miracle.

"Oh my Little Belle, I've missed you so much, what happened to you? I tried to find you but it was like you never existed, over the years I gave up and lost hope," Stefan murmured quietly. Guilt immediately niggled at my stomach, I should have known better than to leave Stefan without an explanation but I was in too much pain back then to have thought clearly.

"I'm so sorry Stefan, I wasn't thinking, I just needed to escape everything that happened. Please forgive me?" I asked, tears filling my eyes at the sight of Stefan looking so worried. Stefan turned to look at Damon, giving him a death glare, he obviously knew the blame belonged to Damon.

"It's okay Little Belle, just don't do it again okay?" Stefan asked, looking into his eye, I felt like a daughter being scolded by her father, I nodded timidly.

"I promise Stef," I whispered, he nodded, trusting my answer and gave me a smile.

"I just can't believe it's you, you've changed but then again you look exactly the same," Stefan murmured, I froze, thinking he was about to reveal my disguise. "So where have you been all this time?" Stefan asked.

"I've been around, went to Phoenix before coming here to live with my father," I explained, hoping Stefan wouldn't question my answer, he'd know it was just a cover.

I mouthed later to him and he nodded in understanding. Stefan pulled me back into his arms for another tight hug, I buried my head into his chest and stifled a sob, I missed my big brother so much but I wouldn't let the Cullen's see me as weak so I held back my tears. Hopefully, Stefan would stick around so I could tell him what really happened without the Cullen's around. I also knew I'd have to explain some things to Damon, which would probably piss him off but who the fuck cares? It was his own fault. I tried talking to him after he broke things off, trying to explain things but he kept turning me away. I let out a sigh.

I glanced around us, noticing most eyes were on us and most of the whispers were concerning me and the Salvatore's, making up theories on how we knew each other. I heard Lauren whispering to Jessica and rolled my eyes.

"Jesus, Swan is such a whore, first she has to steal my perfect Eddie Poo from me and brainwash him into thinking he's in love with her when he's really in love with me. Now she has these two new hotties all over her. How does she know them?" Lauren hissed to Jessica, Jessica shrugged then gasped, as if a lightbulb went on over her head. Oh this must be good.

"Oh, I've got it, I think Swan is like fucking both of them behind like Edward's back!" Jessica exclaimed I rolled my eyes.

"We'll have to let Eddie know as soon as possible that Swan is being a whore then he _has_ to fall in love with me," Lauren said confidently.

I heard a low growl from Damon but ignored, those two bitches were delusional, I swear I may have to just kill the both of them so that they couldn't get even crazier than they were right now. I shook my head against Stefan's chest and shook with silent laughter, if I didn't think those two were bat shit crazy, then I would commend them for their imagination.

Edward had been growling lowly since Stefan had hugged me but everyone had seemed to ignore him, he seemed to have enough and grabbed my arm tightly, if I had been human, it would have hurt, maybe even broke my arm. He yanked me back to his side, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him, I shivered in disgust and he let me go, thinking it had something to do with his body temperature.

I glanced over at Elena and saw she was looking between me and Stefan with what seemed like jealousy, I wanted to soothe her, Stefan was my brother, nothing more. That would just be gross, looking at her, I could tell there were a few differences between Elena and Katherine, Katherine always had curly hair where Elena had straight hair that had been layered and cut to mid back, she had some pink stripes in there too. Katherine was too unoriginal to do that, plus I could see that she had eyes for only Stefan. Her eyes were also different to Katherine's. Katherine's were cold and distant, always scheming and calculating. Elena's held happiness and love, a spark that Katherine never had in all the time that I had known the home wrecking whore.

I had to reasurre Elena of my intentions, that I wasn't a threat to Stefan, who I could easily see had a mating bond with one another, I was happy that he'd finally had his chance at happiness after the whole Katherine debacle, I really owed that woman some pain. I sent a smile to Elena who's lips curled up in a warm smile in return.

"Hi, you must be Elena, I'm Isabelle Swan, it's so nice to see that someone has captured Stefan's heart, he's like my big brother so look after him," I introduced myself to her.

"Hi Isabelle, it's nice to meet you, I'm Elena Gilbert-Salvatore," Elena introduced herself, whispering the Salvatore part just so the three Salvatore's and myself could hear her, she obviously didn't trust the Cullen's, I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Isabelle is too formal, call me Belle," I grinned, I hoped that we could become friends.

I could tell she knew what I was, she probably could smell me and hear my heartbeat, I was disappointed that I had missed out on their wedding, I'd always wanted to see Stefan walk down the aisle to a beautiful girl who he could spend the rest of his days with, of course I was thinking that they'd be both human when this happened but Fate was a bitch. Her maiden name seemed familiar to me, my eyes went wide when I realised where I'd heard the Gilbert name before, it was back in Mystic Falls when the Salvatore's had been human.

"Wait! Gilbert as in Jonathon Gilbert?" I all but yelled at her.

"Yes but fortunately I am nothing like him, I am what he worked against, plus I'm not Gilbert by blood, I was adopted when I was born," Elena said trying to calm me down.

"Thank fuck for that 'cause no offence but that dude was tapped in the head," I scowled at the memories of Jonathon Gilbert's device that helped tracked down vampires, how many of my friends had been captured when that happened, lives destroyed.

"Isabella, language!" Edward scolding.

"Edward, do not tell me what to do, you're supposed to be my 'boyfriend' not my father," I sneered at Edward who looked stunned.

I already had a 'father' but he was a total fucking douche, I mean who the hell spends his life trying to hunt down his children because he thinks we're abominations and that he thinks it's his duty to rid the Earth of us, I could never stop looking over my shoulder for him. Worried he would find me but I knew he couldn't take me out, I just hated the man. I didn't mean Charlie either but I'll come to that story later.

"All we need is alcohol, snobby elders who think they know what their doing and psychopaths trying to kill people and we'll have ourselves a good ole fashioned Founders Family gathering," Damon said snarkily, I could help but roll my eyes and let out a giggle.

"We already have snobs," I said rolling my eyes towards the Cullen's. Elena stifled a laugh.

"We have one psycho at least too," Elena finished, giving Damon a pointed stare, I couldn't help but give her a high five.

She was such an improvement on Katherine.

"What do you mean by Founding Families?" Rosalie asked, a curious look on her face, I was stunned, I think this is the first time she's ever talked to me like an actual person, not shit on the bottom of her shoes.

"The Gilberts, the Salvatore's and the Swan's are 3 of the founding families in Mystic Falls, Virginia, they make up a council which decides on how things are run in the town," Elena explained the best she could.

"I didn't know you had family in Virginia Bella," Edward replied unhappily. I shot him a smile.

"There's lots you don't know about me," I replied. Alice shot me a glare, bitch.

"How come you've never mentioned it before?" Alice asked.

"Because I haven't visited in years Alice, I used to meet up with some old family members just outside of Mystic Falls but I never went back, there were some painful memories that I just didn't want to bring up again. I'm officially part of the Council but I avoid the meetings like the plague, they jump to too many conclusions with no proof," I said with a frown.

"Memories of what?" Edward asked rudely.

"None of your business Edward," I sighed.

"Of course it's my business, I'm your boyfriend, you should hold no secrets from me," Edward protested, I just raised an eyebrow at him. He was so full of shit. I thought back to the one time I went back to Mystic Falls.

I tried to visit there a few years ago but all the memories of mine and Damon's time together just came crashing back to me, I grew furious as the night he left me played over and over again, it didn't help that the bitch Katherine was lurking around, I had a little fun with her then made her forget all about ever seeing me. I glanced at Damon to see him looking incredibly guilty. I snorted, he had every reason to feel guilty and later on he was going to kick himself when he got told the entire truth.

When the Council had realised I was in town, they were giddy with excitement, the Swan's had moved away decades ago when Charlie was a little boy so they were overjoyed at the possibility of us coming back.

They were also extremely paranoid, the first meeting I went to, they poured Vervain water all over me, of course it didn't hurt me, it was just embarrassing to both myself and the council, they apologised profusely and explained they had bad past record with just letting people on the Council, I accepted their apology but never went back again. I had no reason too.

"Bad experience with the Council Belle?" Stefan asked.

"You have no fucking idea," I shuddered. Alice gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, she was so fucking dramatic, she acted like someone had just been killed in front of her.

"Bella! I'm so ashamed of you right now, you're language is unbecoming of a lady like yourself, stop this at once!" Edward demanded.

Damon gave me a WTF look while Elena just snorted with amusement, Stefan looked stunned and unable to think of an appropriate response. I just shrugged and tried my hardest not to slap the prick. I was supposed to be his equal, not some pet that has to obey his every command. Fuck that. I had a brain, thank you very much.

"Isabelle lady-like? Well I'll be damned," Damon exclaimed, holding back laughter, I just gave him a glare.

"Damon, you are damned, get over it," Elena snarked, I grinned at her.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine Elena," I smiled at her, which she returned.

"I'm sorry I just find that Isabelle being a lady is one of the funniest things I've ever heard in my lifetime," Damon chuckled before him and Stefan burst into hysterics.

I narrowed my eyes at the both of them and placed my hands on my hips, giving them what I would like to call my Bitch stare.

"What do you mean by that?" I hissed out.

Damon suddenly stopped laughing, noticing my look before trying to look apologetic, he widened his eyes and pushed his lip out into a slight pout, I almost licked my lips but restrained myself.

"I'm sorry Isabelle, I was just having a joke, I know no other that acts more ladylike than yourself," Damon apologised, I wondered how he managed so sincere and sarcastic at the same time. I gave him a grin.

"It's all good, as long as you understand that," I winked.

I didn't know what had gotten into me, I shouldn't be laughing and joking with Damon, I shouldn't want to kiss him, flirt with him and do naughty things with him. No, I should want to never see him again, I should demand he leave and never come back. I should beat his ass for all the pain he caused me but I didn't want that. No I wanted him back in my life and I was a complete idiot for wanting that.

Alice had obviously had enough with not being centre of attention any longer so cleared her throat in a loud, obnoxious manner. I held back a sarcastic comment about her having something stuck in her throat but I held it in, I still had a part to play. Bella Swan didn't argue with Alice like I would. How pathetic but oh well, a job is a job. I tried to look apologetic.

"Yes Alice?" I asked with an innocent tone. I noticed Damon raised his eyebrows in question at my demeanour.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your 'friends'? It's awfully rude of you to keep my family here waiting while you ignore us and have a conversation with _them_. Edward must be so unhappy," Alice sneered out the word friends like it was a bad word. I couldn't believe she was trying to make me feel guilty about this. I plastered on a fake smile for her though, she grinned as though she'd won the prize.

"Of course, I apologise for my rudeness Alice," I said, trying to sound meek and apologetic, I turned to the Salvatore's and rolled my eyes, showing that this was just an act. "This is Stefan and Damon Salvatore, they're brothers and this is Elena Gilbert, Stefan's girlfriend," I announced, pointing them out.

"These are the Cullen's and Hale's, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and last but not least Edward, he's my boyfriend," I smirked at the word boyfriend, Damon glared at me but I ignored it. "They're the adoptive children of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," I explained.

"Wow, I bet it's a lot of work for them to have adopted so many children," Elena said playing along. She obviously knew they were cold ones, good girl.

"Yes and their so young too," I said with a grin.

The Cullen's reactions kind of surprised me, Edward and Alice were openly glaring at them while Emmett just stared out the window, uninterested. I wondered if I could get him on his own to ask what was wrong, he seemed upset. A few weeks ago he would have made a joke to clear the ice but now, there was nothing. The most surprising thing was Jasper and Rosalie smiling and saying 'Hello' to them though as soon as they did this, they got glares from Edward and Alice.

I looked at my phone to check the time briefly and noticed we only had 10 minutes till lunch ended, we'd spent almost an hour just talking and catching up, it only seemed like five minutes though. I was contemplating eating the apple that Edward had brought for me when a slice of greasy pepperoni pizza was handed to me by Damon, I gave him a happy smile and took a bite of the pizza, letting out a breathy moan at how good it tasted, Damon's eyes darkened as he watched me, his tongue flicking out to lick his lower lip. God that looked sexy.

"I still know what makes you moan then Isa," Damon said triumphantly. Edward let out a low growl. Damon put a surprised look on his face but I knew it was just an act.

"Did you just growl at me? What is wrong with you man?" Damon asked, fake fear seeping into his voice. Edward looked shocked to be caught out. "Come on Isa, we both know I'm man enough for you," he purred out, I shivered.

"Come see me again when your ego isn't so large," I winked at him.

"That's not the only thing of mine that's large," Damon replied with a waggle of his eyebrows, I giggled like a schoolgirl. It was nice being able to let go and have fun, winding Edward up at the same time was a bonus.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart, if it makes you sleep better at night," I said, trying to placare him.

"I could always remind you, I'm pretty sure you remember all those nights that you took pleasure from me," Damon winked.

"You could try but we both know you'd fail, it takes talent to please me," I giggled.

"Oh honey, if I remember correctly I have a lot of talent when it come to pleasing you, all those nights you screamed my name are proof enough of that," He retorted, making me blush bright pink. Stefan and Elena were watching us in a fit of laughter, I couldn't help but smile at how happy they looked together.

"Bella, how can you be so vulgar? Act like the lady that you are," Alice said, sounding disgusted by us.

"If you don't like what you're hearing Alice then maybe you shouldn't listen in to people's private conversations," I snapped, Alice blinked in surprise. Rosalie's lips seemed to twitch into what seemed to be the beginning of a smile but surely I was mistaken, Rosalie smiling? Had hell frozen over while I'd been away?

"Bella! There's no need to be so rude to Alice, she was just pointing out facts, you and I need to have a talk later about your unbecoming behaviour," Edward said in defence of Alice, I rolled my eyes. Those two were thicker than thieves.

As I looked around, I realised I needed to get out of here before I killed Alice, I didn't know what made her think that she had the right to tell me what to do. It was none of her business what I did and how I talked to people but she was delusional enough to disagree. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing and grimaced, I needed to go shopping to get some new clothes, clothes that reflected the real me. Alice thought I hated shopping when in fact I loved it, I just hated to go with her, she would push me into buying clothes I didn't want or things she thought suited me when in fact I hated them, I wore them out of courtesy for her but lately I've been noticing she's got incredibly controlling, almost backing Edward up in his quest to turn me into the perfect little pet for her perfect little brother. I finished eating my pizza and wiped my hands on my jeans.

I had an idea that popped into my head and slowly swivelled to look at Damon, Stefan and Elena. I smiled sweetly at them before making my eyes wide and innocent looking, I pushed my lower lip into a pout as I just stared at them. Stefan narrowed his eyes, knowing what this face wanted, so did Damon. This was the expression I used when I wanted something that I didn't think they wanted to do. Damon once called it a wounded puppy dog look.

"What do you want Belle?" Stefan asked wearily. He knew me too well.

"Well I was needing some help with something and was wondering if the three of you could possibly be any help?" I asked innocently. Damon's eyebrow raised in question.

"And what is it you need help with?" Damon asked.

"It's nothing bad, I was just going to get some retail therapy before going to get some of my bits out of storage, I can't do it all on my own and we need a catch up, I need to get to know Elena as well, this is the perfect opportunity," I said convincingly, I had things in storage that the Cullen's didn't need to know about. Just as they were about the reply, Edward butted in and opened his big mouth. He obviously had a death wish.

"Bella, Love, I'm sure whatever you need to have removed from storage can be handled by myself and Emmett and I'm just sure that Alice would be thrilled to take you and Elena shopping," He said, looking at me as though he'd won the argument. Fuck this.

I took a deep breath, trying hard to remember why I couldn't beat his sparkly ass, I needed to get away from his and Alice's controlling ass before they became nothing more than piles of ashes. That's how things would end up if I had my way.

"Um, no thanks Edward, you guys aren't invited, it's just going to be me and the Salvatore's, I haven't seen the brothers in so long and just need to talk to them by myself. I will see you later, after school Edward," I replied.

I picked up my empty tray with all my rubbish on it and headed towards the rubbish bin, I took two steps before a cold hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back around to face him, my tray went clattering to the floor and immediately all eyes were on us.

"Let go Edward," I hissed out, trying to sound human.

"Bella, I want you to stay here with me and finish the school day, as I said Alice and the others will take care of the rest. I don't like them, neither mine nor Alice's gifts work on them. You will not argue with me on this, my word is final." Edward's eyes were locked on mine, he let out several large, unneeded breaths that washed over my face, his voice had a hypnotic tone to it and his eyes widening with every word, his lips in that awful crooked smile of his.

I almost laughed at his attempt at trying to dazzle me into submission, that gave way to anger when I thought about if I was actually human at this point. This was equal to a mind rape, it would take away all thoughts except those of pleasing Edward and allow him to have full control over me. No human would be able to resist this.

I looked out the corner of my eye to see Jasper and Rosalie looking furious, I knew the reason for this. Dazzling was prohibited, it was only to be used when luring prey to their death. For a human, extended doses of dazzling made the human equal to a drug addict, they couldn't get enough and when it was suddenly taken away from them, it would be hell for the human. It would feel like their insides had been ripped apart and would wait for their vampire master to come back to them.

I noted that Alice and Emmett did nothing in the way of trying to stop him, I realised that I was nothing more than a human pet of Edward's. They were trying to mould me into the perfect 'mate' for their golden child. It was a good thing that I was immune to it, otherwise I'd be in a tonne of shit.

"No, I will not stay here with you Edward. You really are a pathetic fuck, using a prohibited vampire gift such as dazzling just to get yourself a girl," I laughed in his face. He looked shocked as I pulled my arm from his grip.

"H-how did you know about that?" He stuttered, still in shock.

"I know a lot of things, just like I know I'll be making a call to Aro later to let him know all about this," I said with a sadistic smirk.

"You bitch!" Alice yelled, I laughed.

"See you in hell Alice, we all know I have plenty of witnesses, all Aro needs to do is read your mind and your entire coven is royally fucked, excuse the pun," I replied.

Rosalie and Jasper stormed out of the cafeteria together looking furious, it wouldn't surprise me if they tried snapping my neck by the end of the day, just so they could save their pathetic coven from death.

"I don't want to hear from any of you until later, don't follow us, I'll know if you do," I glared at them before stepping away from Edward.

I grabbed Damon's arm and pulling him towards the cafeteria exit, ignoring the tingles where my skin touched his. I knew that Stefan and Elena were following as we headed out to the parking lot. I knew I'd just blown my cover slightly but I had enough proof against the Cullen Coven to bring them down once and for all. Vampires that inhumane should never be allowed to walk the Earth.

I guess now I could ditch the disguise and reveal who I was and part of me was glad, I hated pretending to be human when I was nothing of the sort.

Goodbye Bella Swan, Hello Isabelle Aurora Mikaelson.

Traditional Vampire, Werewolf and Witch Hybrid.

They will never know what's hit them.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a short chapter, I apologise for the long wait :/**

**Song for this chapter:**

**Hollywood Undead - Let Go**

* * *

**Bella POV**

We walked out of the cafeteria, each of us lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking about all the ways I could torture that insolent little prick. Maybe I could rip each of his fingers off and burn them, lets see him play the piano with no fingers. My inner beast was demanding retribution for their attempt to keep me weak and submissive. Not that it would have worked, I wasn't exactly human. He has no right to treat anybody like that.

I now knew that Alice was backing him no matter what he did, the way she looked at him sometimes was creepy, it was almost obsessive. Maybe she thought of dear Eddie boy as more than a brother, but where did that leave Jasper?

I was going to have to talk to Emmett soon, something wasn't right there and I wanted to know what it was, his behaviour had been slowly changing and I barely recognised the bear of a man I was knew, he was becoming cold and distant, nothing like the joker he was a few months ago. I was worried that maybe I had done something to upset him but then again he wouldn't treat Rosalie like shit if that was the problem. Maybe they were having problems with their relationship and it was starting to get to him. But they were mates and they were bound to pull through it.

"You okay Belle?" Stefan asked gently, I looked around the car lot as I nodded my head.

"So where are we headed?" Asked Elena.

"We are headed to Port Angeles, do you have your own car?" I replied with a smile.

"Yeah, it's parked over there," Elena pointed to a sleek, black BMW that was in the centre of the lot.

"I'll take my truck, it hasn't got enough room for us all but I need it for something," I grinned.

I looked towards my truck and frowned when I saw two figures stood by truck, I wondered why they would want to speak to me, the only reason I could figure was to try to dig their way out of the mess others had caused. Or they could be attempting to kill me, I wouldn't put it past them. I smirked, if they thought they could take me, they could bring it on.

Damon followed my line of sight and let out a low growl, Stefan and Elena looked towards the truck then back to me, they were silently asking me if it was okay, I nodded.

"Do you want me to deal with them?" Damon asked, his eyes flashing with anger.

"No thanks," I responded. I don't know why he cared anyway, it's not like he actually cared for me.

"Bells," Damon started to argue, I cut him off.

"I said I'd deal with it Damon, I'm a big girl, I don't need you to fight my battles," I snapped, glaring at him.

I wasn't just some weak girl that he could save when the need took him, I was older, stronger and a darn sight stronger than he was. I could see a flash of hurt in his eyes but I ignored it.

"I was only trying to help, no need to be such a bitch about it," he snarked.

"Damon," Stefan warned out, knowing I was getting pissed. Damon ignored him.

Anger boiled in my veins at his words, without thinking I spun around and pulled my fist back before letting it fly and hitting him square in the nose, I could feel my fangs lengthen and my veins appear as I hissed out at him. I could smell his blood in the air and it made my inner beast purr. How dare he insult me! He had no right to even call me a bitch after everything he had done. I heard Elena gasp beside me.

"Don't you even dare insult me Damon Salvatore!" I yelled at him, stepping closer to him, "you have no right to even speak to me, not after what you've done to me," I snarled at him. I saw hurt in his eyes before he covered it with a cocky smirk.

"Are you still hung up about that? It was years ago, get over it already, I have," Damon said without emotion.

I could feel my heart break a little more with his words, I felt my fangs retract and my veins disappear as I stared at him. I meant nothing to him. I was just a notch in his bedpost and he meant everything to me. I saw Stefan look at his brother in utter disbelief whereas Elena just looked confused. What Damon said had finally sunk in and he looked at me horrified.

"Bells," he whispered, reaching out to touch my upper arm. I growled and moved out of his way.

"Don't bother, you've made your feelings clear,"I gritted my teeth as I turned and walked towards my truck. I honestly didn't care if he came with us or not.

I could see that Rosalie and Jasper were leant against my truck staring at me in shock, I knew they hadn't seen my face but my snarls and hisses they were sure to have heard, they now knew something wasn't right with me. I sighed. Great.

"What can I do for you two?" I arched an eyebrow in question.

"We need to talk to you in private," Jasper replied.

"Why so you can snap my neck?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, why would we do that?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"Well I don't know, maybe it's to do with the fact I just threatened your entire coven," I snorted.

"No, we swear, we just need to talk to you but not here," Rosalie glanced around the car lot, worry on her beautiful face.

I sighed and unlocked the passenger door before going around to the drivers side and climbing inside, Jasper climbed in on the bench seat beside me, Rosalie soon followed, sitting closest to the door. I noticed the Salvatore's car pull up behind me, waiting for me to go. I rolled my eyes and started the beast of an engine, to my sensitive hearing, it was almost so loud it hurt.

I pulled out of my parking space and out of the car lot, the BMW following me closely. As we headed out of Forks, I cast out my senses to see if anyone else was following us and found none.

"Speak," I commanded the two cold ones in the cab with me, they both looked at each other before Jasper started to talk.

"I think something's going on with the rest of the coven, Esme, Alice and Edward especially are being weird," he said.

"What's this got to do with me?" I asked.

"Well the three of them are being really secretive and trying to hide their emotions from me, not well enough though. They seem to have so many dark emotions," Jasper continued.

"Also they have been holding secret meetings with each other and I've caught Edward on the phone, he mentioned your name several times and the fact you were a shield. He made it sound like your a pet that's learned a neat trick," Rosalie said, a frown marring her beautiful features.

"Maybe he was phoning a friend of his, maybe the Denali's that I've heard so much about?" I questioned. Rosalie scoffed.

"Edward has no friends outside of the family, Tanya and her coven can barely be civil towards him, he brought it upon himself when he looks down his nose at them because they are succubi," Rosalie explained.

"So who could it have been?" I asked, more to myself than to them.

"Well luckily Edward left his phone at home when he went to visit you a few nights ago and I memorised the number and when I looked up the international code, it was for somewhere in Romania." Rosalie replied.

My eyes widened at that bit of news, this could be bad news. I wished that maybe Edward had a nomad friend over there but I have a feeling that was not the case and a shit storm was brewing and coming this way. Especially if I was somehow involved in this.

"Surely Carlisle wouldn't allow Edward to contact the Romanians as he is such good friends with Aro himself and any form of communication with the Romanians would be treated as treason," I murmured to myself, thinking how to go about this, if the Romanians were involved then Aro needed to be alert as soon as fucking possible.

Suddenly an idea hit me and a low growl made its way out of my throat, Edward wasn't that much of an idiot was he? He wasn't going to sell me out for my 'shield' so he could get in good with the Romanians would he? The only way the Romanians stood a chance of gaining the throne back was with a shit tonne of vampires and a shield that would counteract all of the Volturi's gifts.

I smashed my hand against the steering wheel which groaned in grotest, my growl had gotten louder. Rosalie looked at me shocked, Jasper growled back at me, placing him in front of her protectively as much as he could in the cramped cab. My growls ceased as I stared at him in shock. Why was he acting like his mate was in danger? Alice was his mate wasn't she? Rosalie placed her hand on his arm and whispered calmly into his ear, he slowly stopped growling, my eyebrows were in my hairline in surprise.

"You're not human are you?" Jasper asked quietly. I laughed out loud.

"No but I won't hurt you, if I wanted to then I could have hurt you already," I said with a snicker.

I know that most people would be wary of these two because of their relationship with the Cullen's but I had my own reasons for trusting them, I would have to tell them everything in order to keep them safe. The two of them were eyeing my suspiciously as we made our way towards Port Angeles, I put my foot down enough till the engine started to whine in protest, it was sensitive to my ears so I backed off, even though I loved this truck, I needed a faster vehicle and get this baby overhauled at some point.

We were over halfway when I heard a phone ringing, Iknew it was mine from the ringtone, it was the star wars theme and was dedicated to a certain someone. I quickly pulled over on the side of the road, the last thing I needed today was to be pulled over by the cops, that would be too much of a hassle. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket, pressing the accept button. I noticed the BMW pull over behind us.

"Yello." I answered the phone.

"Ah Isabelle, how I've missed your voice," a male southern voice called out from the other end of the phone. I grinned in response.

"Peter?" Jasper asked, shocked.

"Major," Peter greeted. I turned to Jasper.

"Your the Major?" I asked, disbelief in my tone.

"Yeah," Jasper replied warily.

My eyes widened in shock, Jasper was The Major? The most feared vampire in the world, apart from my family of course. I can't believe I didn't make the connection sooner, I had met Jasper when he was human, in Virginia but I had forgotten about him. I was in alot of emotional pain back then and I had alot going on but that was no excuse. I mulled this over before Peter brought me back to the present.

"Hell Bells, now isn't the time for cute little reunions I'm afraid, my knower is telling me that your theories are correct and the Romanians are up to no good, you need to contact Aro ASAP because theres a shit storm heading their way." Peter said, sounding serious for once.

"Fuck," I muttered.

"Yeah, me and the missus are on our way now, we should be at your hideaway in a few hours, you're going to need to fess up to everyone bout your story I'm afraid Bells, not just snippets but the whole thing," Peter replied. I tensed and sighed. Great, just fucking great.

"Damon's here Peter, he's going to hate me," I whispered, my chest getting tight with emotion.

"Fuck, you okay?" He asked, worry evident in his voice. I nodded before remembering Peter couldn't see me, I let out a huge breath.

"Yeah, I will be."

"Well I have to get off the phone now, got to go hunting before we get there," Peter said cheerily before hanging up.

"What's going on Bella? How do you know Peter? What story do you need to tell us?" Rosalie fired off in quick sucsession.

"I'll explain everything to you later, I swear. I know this is confusing but I need to talk to Damon before I tell you all my story," I replied. I could tell Rosalie was about to ask another question but Jasper placed his hand on her arm and shook his head, he must have felt my emotions.

I put my phone back in my pocket before leaning my forehead on the steering wheel, I could feel tears building in my eyes as I thought about how angry Damon would be with me later after I told him my story. I had lied to him from the begining but my love for him was real, his love for me wasn't. I just hope he would hear me out, I only kept it from him because I wanted to know what we had was real before I let him in on my secrets.

I let out a growl, chastising myself for being a fool before turning my engine on and continuing my journey to Port Angeles. I didn't speak to Rosalie or Jasper, who seemed to be in their own little world. I could hear them 'whispering' to each other beside me. They obviously didn't realise that I could hear every word they uttered. Their topic of conversation unsurprisingly was about me. They were trying to figure out how I knew Peter, who the Salvatores were and if I wasn't human, then what was I. Their theories were laughable, I even heard the word Fairy thrown around. I rolled my eyes before giggling. Both sets of eyes snapped to me in shock.

"I can hear you, ya know," I drawled out. Their eyes widened comically and I knew if Rosalie was human she would have been bright red from embarassement.

"How?" Jasper asked suspiciously. I sighed.

"Didn't I tell you that I'd explain everything to you later," I reminded them.

"Why can't you tell us now?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"I need to talk to Damon first," I bit my bottom lip. He was going to never forgive me when he found out the truth.

"Why? What's Damon got to do with this? Who is he anyway?" Rosalie asked.

"He was the love of my life," I answered out truthfully. They both looked surprised.

"What about Edward?" Jasper asked. I snorted in an unladylike manner.

"Fuckward is an immature little boy who couldn't get it up even if I begged for it,he doesn't treat me like a mate does he?" I replied, my voice harsher than I had intended it to be. I heard Rosalie giggle at my words.

"Now I think about it, he doesn't, it's almost like your a pet,"I couldn't help the growl that came out of my throat at Jasper's words, I was nobody's pet. "You're not a pet obviously," he quickly ammended.

30 minutes later and we had arrived at the storage place, I pulled into a parking space and quickly killed the engine. I grabbed my keys out of my backpack and jumped out of my truck. Rosalie and Jasper got out of the truck and just as I was locking it up, the BMW pulled up beside me, the occupants getting out, everyone turned to me. Probably wondering why the hell were we here. They would soon see. I mentally grinned at that.

"If you drove any slower I'd do the impossibe and get grey hairs. Not that that would stop the ladies, after all look at me," Damon said with a cocky smirk. I grimaced as my heart gave a painful tug at his words, he seemed to know what effect that had on me as his smirk fell into a frown, he went to speak but I couldn't deal with him right at this moment.

"Follow me," was all I said as I turned and made my way towards my unit.

It was one of the largest units in the compound and held most of my most treasured possessions, I had moved them all here once I had decided to stay in Forks for a while. The Cullen's had no idea about it and if I had any way, they never would. Sure they knew I had a storage unit but didn't know where it was.

After a few minutes of walking we arrived at my unit, I deftly pulled the keys out of my pocket and undid the padlocks before using my strength to push up the roller shutter doors. I moved into the unit and heard the others gasp in surprise as they saw what was in here. I had various pieces of furniture, cabinets that held trinkets and jewelery. My safe containing my most valuable items and my babies were stood front and centre in the middle of the room.

I had a black Ferrari, a green Dodge Challenger, a vamped up, candy red Ford 150, a Silver Ducati motorbike and my baby, a 1967 mustang, also known as Eleanor. I walked to the back of the storage unit to my safe, the others were so busy gaping at my car collection they wouldn't notice what I was doing. I quickly punched in the code to my safe and swung the door open. I smiled as I saw my most prized possession.

I ran my fingers over the familiar leather cover of my grimoire. I could feel the power it radiated throughout my whole body. I grabbed a messenger bag from a shelf beside me and slid the heavy book inside. I then pulled out the second grimoire in the safe, this was once my mothers but she lost her powers when she transitioned. Soon after, she also lost her life, most people would be upset with their mothers demise but not me. My mother had done so many wrongs, to me as well as others that it caught up with her up in the end.

I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't have had my werewolf gene then I would have also lost my magic. I'm eternally grateful that my mother decided to whore herself out to the werewolves behind her husband's back. My werewolf side was still contained but soon I would break it free hopefully. Every full moon I could feel the wolf in my clawing at my insides to get out. I could feel my whole body ache but I could do nothing about it. A throat clearing behind me knocked me out of my longing thoughts. I turned around to see Stefan looking at me with puzzlement.

"Yes Stefan?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you were going to change your appearance back to normal at any point?" He asked curiously.

I sighed as he said this as all eyes turned to me, some in anticipation, some with confusion. I did wonder when he was going to bring up my appearance. My original appearance is quite different but there were still a few noticeable similarities.

I reached up to grab the ring on my left pointer finger, it had a simple silver band with a piece of moonstone in the centre. I would need it at some point to unleash my wolf but I'll explain about that at a later date. I slid the ring off and placed it in my pocket, I could hear the gasps of surprise when the illusion had dropped.

My height had increased a few inches so I was now the same height as Rosalie. My hair lengthened to the middle of my back and changed from mousy brown to blonde. My eyes turned from chocolate brown to an almost violet colour. My face thinned slightly and lost all the baby fat, my lips became fuller. My body filled out so I had curves to die for. I looked like the woman I was instead of the teenager I was pretending to be.

My clothes had changed too, instead of wearing a black long sleeve shirt, jeans and converse, I now wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a leather jacket. Completing my looks was my calf length black boots with a 4inch heel. My family's crest was on a chain which nestled into my chest. I felt so much better being me. I looked around the stunned faces of my friends and smirked.

"What? How?" Rosalie stuttered, noticing the similarities between the two of us, we could have been sister, except the eye colour.

I walked over to Rosalie, who eyed me suspiciously. I placed my hand on her cool cheek and smiled gently at her. She flinched in surprise which Jasper reacted to with a growl of warning, aimed at me. I heard a responding growl come from behind me and turned my head in shock to see Damon glaring and growling at Jasper.

I had no idea why Damon was acting like that but I knew I had to try and diffuse the situation as soon as possible. If the Major came out to play, I would have to put him in his place and I really did not want to damage anything in my unit. I removed my hand from Rosalie's cheek and smiled sadly at her.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked in a small voice. I sighed.

"I will explain everything to you later my dear," I replied.

I noticed then that Jasper's eyes were darkening from anger so before anything else could happen I stepped in front of Jasper and blocked his eyesight from Damon who was still growling at Jasper, not helping one bit. My theory that Rosalie and Jasper were mated was gaining more evidence, especially after Jasper's display after I touched Rosalie.

"Calm yourself Jasper before I force you to," I ordered with all the authority I could muster.

* * *

**I apologise for the spelling errors, I have no Beta and my Microsoft word has run out so I have no spell check.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Sorry for being so slow at updating, but I hope ya like it!**

**Don't forget to Review People! It inspires me!**

**-MM ox**

* * *

BPOV

Jasper's eyes shot to mine in surprise at my tone of voice, his eyes slowly lightened back to their original gold, Damon was still growling at Jasper and I had enough with his bi-polar attitude, one minute he was acting like an overprotective fool, the next he was being a fucking assehole. His past actions have proven how little he cares about me and I was getting angry at myself for still wanting him.

"Shut the fuck up Damon!" I yelled at him.

Damon stopped growling at Jasper but glared at me, I glared back right at him, he could go fuck himself if he thought I was going to put up with him messing with my emotions like this.

"How did you change your appearance like that?" Rosalie asked me with a frown marring her beautiful face.

"Magic," I replied with a shrug, her brows furrowed deeper.

"Magic? There's no such thing as magic, next you'll be telling me you're a witch," Rosalie scoffed out.

I just rolled my eyes at her, if vampires were true, then why couldn't she believe that there were other things out there, there was always a truth behind the legends, it may be far off but there was still some truth based in there, somewhere.

"I believe it's time we head back to Forks," I said, we needed to get back before last bell of school cause I believe it was time me and Eddie dearest had a chat.

"No shopping?" Rosalie asked with disappointment.

"No shopping today, the sooner we get back, the sooner ya'll get to know the truth," I smirked at Rosalie, I knew she was dying to find out the truth about me and I was going to use that to my advantage.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go," she huffed out in impatience, I bit my tongue from retorting about her acting like a 2 year old but I didn't want to offend her just yet.

"Well I do need a favour before we leave," I said, looking around the room, Damon's eyebrows raised in question.

"What is it Bell?" Elena asked, piping up for the first time in a while.

"Well I need to get my vehicles back to Forks to my home, I was wondering if anyone would volunteer?" I asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

"Dibs on the Ferrari!" Damon yelled out a second after I finished my sentence. I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

"What about your car?" I asked in amusement.

"I don't care, leave it here, burn it, I can't find it in myself to give a fuck," he replied making eyes at my car. He turned to look at me and I shivered.

"I'll take it," I heard Elena distantly reply as I got caught in Damon's smauldering gaze.

I felt my body react to his hungry gaze, I felt my heartbeat thump and my body heat up where his eyes rested, my lust levels were rising, I was torn between slapping him for making me feel like this or jumping him. I could feel his eyes trailing up and down my body suggestively and I felt like I was on fire wherever his gaze landed. I bit my lower lip as I returned the favour and looked him up and down, he was a fine specimen of a vampire I must admit.

I could make out most of his muscles thanks to his tight, black shirt and I ached to feel them flutter beneath my fingertips, or put his muscles to good use and slam me against the nearest wall, I felt my arousal begin to build as I fantasized about all the things we could get up too, he was no longer human so we could be as rough as we wanted.

I could feel the electricity crackling between us as he took a step forward, I shivered in desire as he took another step. Even though part of me wanted to hate him for all his past doings to me, I couldn't help the much bigger, more primal part of me that wanted to have him beneath me as I made sure he would never forget my name.

A small purr made it out of my chest as I imagined doing just that. As I stalked toward him, I was rewarded with a low, sensual growl from Damon. When I got closer to him, he reached out and grabbed my hips, pulling me to him forcefully. My arousal grew higher at his forcefulness, I could vaguely hear someone calling my name but I was too high on lust to notice right now.

My purr died in my throat as he lips crashed onto mine, I moaned into his mouth as our mouths fought for dominance, there was nothing romantic about this, it was all teeth and tongue. I felt my face change and bit down on his lower lip, sucking it into my mouth, I was rewarded with a groan from him. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around my waist as my arms locked round his neck, I felt something hard press against my clothed core, his hands cupped my ass and brought me against him roughly and couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

I felt him walk us somewhere and the next thing I know, he's slammed my back against the cold, stone wall which makes me shiver, I release his mouth and throw my head back, whimpering as he kissed down my throat, his face must have obviously changed due to the fact he was scraping his long face against my pulse point, I wanted nothing more in that moment than for him to take me and then bite me, some primal part of me craved it. I felt like I was about to combust due to the lust coursing through my body.

Suddenly all the lust I was feeling was being replaced with calm and a throat cleared behind us, I froze as I was knocked out of my lust induced haze. I slowly unwrapped my legs from around Damon's waist. Damon was frozen in front of me, my face changed back to normal and I looked at Damon, he was blank of emotion but he looked like he was fighting himself.

It suddenly hit me with what happened and I used all my supernatural speed to run to the furthest wall from him, I placed my back to it, hoping the cool stone would bring me some clarity as to what the fuck just happened. I sunk down the wall till I was crumpled on the ground, I dropped my head into my hands. I couldn't deal with Damon right now, I didn't want to end up in this situation again. I couldn't let him break me, if I did, I knew my brothers would make sure that Damon died a final death and I couldn't let that happen.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and felt someone crouch down beside me, I breathed in scent and froze. Damon.

"Belle," Damon said softly, prying my hands away from my eyes, I looked at him warily, not wanting another lust induced make out session, all I saw was regret and sadness. He probably regrets kissing me.

"What?" I asked.

"I think we need to talk later, I need to explain some things to you, what happened all those years ago," I flinched at the reminder but he kept talking, "it wasn't as everything seemed, will you talk to me later?" He asked, looking vulnerable, I couldn't say no to him, especially seeing as we had a lot of things to discuss. I nodded and I was rewarded by a slow smile lift his lips, not one of his trademark smirks but a real smile that made my heart flutter. I didn't know what was happening, I thought I was over him decades ago but it seems that I may not be.

He stood up and held out his hand for me, I took it and pulled myself from the ground, I looked around to notice they all had looks of shock on their faces, the only one who didn't was Stefan and he was smiling at us. I smiled back.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked, eyes wide with shock.

"The lust I felt from both of you was staggering," Jasper drawled out with a smirk.

"Not now," I sighed out.

"So I'm taking the Ferrari, who's taking the rest of the cars and the bike?" Damon asked, changing the subject, I breathed out a sigh of relief and sent him a thankful look.

"I'll take the truck," Stefan replied.

"I'll take the Charger," Jasper replied, Rosalie nodded too, I guess she was going with him.

"Well I'll take my mustang, Stefan, you think you could put the bike in the back too?" I asked, he nodded and went to it, putting the bike in the back quickly before strapping it down securely.

As he was doing that I walked to my keybox and took out the keys for the cars before handing them to their respective drivers, I grabbed my bag which held my grimoire and put it on the passenger seat of the mustang. I then turned to the others.

"Well everyone pull out and I'll put my truck in here and lock up," I said with a smile. I slipped my charmed ring back on and transformed back into Bella Swan.

"Never going to get used to that," Rosalie muttered.

10 minutes later we were on our way back to Forks, Damon was leading the way in the Ferrari, going well over the speed limit with myself behind him. Rosalie and Jasper were in the charger behind me and Stefan behind them with Elena taking the rear.

As I drove back, I thought about how I was going to break my news to Damon, I knew in my gut that he was going to get pissed and probably say some harsh things but then again for all I knew, he was dead and he did order me not to see him again all those years ago. I thought back to the night when he crushed my heart.

(_flashback)_

_I was sat at my vanity, smiling to myself as I brushed my long blonde hair through, tomorrow night I was going to marry the love of my life and I was going to get the happily ever after that I had always wished for since my mother destroyed my happiness. _

_Damon didn't know what I was but I was going to reveal everything to him and then reveal that if he so wished, then I could become human, there was a cure and I would find it and have a family with him, if he wanted to become a vampire like me then I would be more than willing to change him, we could always adopt children later on in our lives when his bloodlust was under control and we felt ready. My brothers didn't approve of me becoming human if Damon requested it but they understood my desires and would always stand by my side. _

_I heard a stone being thrown at my window glass and I could hear a human heartbeat outside and I knew who it was, it was my fiancee Damon. I smiled widely as I stood up, brushing my dress down so there were no creases and went to the window and opened it, leaning out of it, I saw Damon below, starting to climb the tree that he would use to climb into my bedroom._

_My 'parents' weren't actually my parents, they were some distant descendants of mine, they knew what I was and were happy I'd found my forever man. I stepped back to allow Damon entrance to my room and I couldn't help when my breath caught in my throat at the sight of him, he was so handsome, he made my heart flutter and give me butterflies._

_"Damon," I breathed out with a huge smile planted on my lips._

_"Belle," Damon said solemnly. I frowned at his tone of voice, something was wrong._

_"What is it Damon? Are you okay?" I rushed forward to bring him into a gentle embrace, it took him a few moments to return the hug which confirmed my suspicions that something was wrong._

_"I will be," he answered cryptically._

_"What's the matter?" I asked with concern, maybe something was wrong with tomorrow, maybe the flowers hadn't arrived or the food had been destroyed, he was just winding me up._

_"Nothing's the matter Belle, I just thought I'd come and see you for a few moments," He replied with a small smile, I could smell the deceit rolling off him, along with something else. I decided to let it go for now, he would tell me the matter soon enough._

_He cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, I gasped in surprise but returned the kiss with equal passion. One of his hands slid across my face to tangle in my hair, bringing me closer to him while running his tongue along my lower lip, I willingly allowed him entrance and caressed his tongue with my own. He released me a few moments later, we were both gasping for air._

_"Damon, not that I don't love kissing you but it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before their wedding," I said teasingly._

_"I'm sorry Belle but I need you right now," He whispered to me, his voice full of need, it made me shiver in pleasure. Even though it was taboo for him to even kiss me unchaperoned, we had already made love several times, we both liked to break the rules._

_I smirked at him, bringing him to me again, this time the kiss was fueled by need, I quickly pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, before pulling his tie off, things escalated from there and the next thing I knew I was led on my back with Damon hovering over me, both undressed. _

_A few hours later and we were led in my bed completely sated, I had my head resting on his chest, listening to the most beautiful sound in the world, his heartbeat, his hand lazily trailed up and down my spine. I sighed happily and kissed his throat. He pulled away a few moments later and I sat up, pulling the covers up to cover me as I looked at him in confusion. He went to where his clothes were and pulled them back on before sitting on the edge of my bed._

_He looked at me for a second before looking away, I knew something bad was going to happen, but I didn't know just how bad it was going to be._

_"Damon love, what is it?" I placed my hand on his arm, he shook it off immediately._

_"I can't do this anymore Isabelle," Damon said coldly._

_"Do what Damon?" I frowned at him._

_"I can't marry you tomorrow," he said emotionlessly, causing me to freeze in shock._

_"What do you mean? Why can't you marry me tomorrow?" I asked, beginning to panic, maybe this was just one of his pranks._

_"I don't love you anymore," He replied with a shrug._

_I felt my heart break at his words, hurt built up inside me as I looked at the man before me, my eyes filled up with tears as I could see in his eyes that he held no love for me anymore, I then got angry at him._

_"Why did you just make love to me then? Make me feel like a common whore?" I spat out at him, inside I was falling apart._

_"That was my way of saying goodbye," He said with a smirk. _

_I wanted to go over and punch him in the face and make him feel as hurt as I was feeling right now, I was willing to give up everything for him and he didn't even love me, God, I must have been so stupid, how long had he not loved me? Had he ever loved me? Was there someone else?_

_"Is it me? Is there someone else?" I asked, desperate for answers._

_"Yes there is someone else, it's Katherine Pierce, she makes me feel whole, I'm sorry but you're nothing in comparison to her," He said with a smug smirk on his face. _

_Katherine Pierce was a doppleganger who my brother needed to break the curse on us but at the last moment, someone fell in love with her and confessed to her that she was being used by Klaus and what the ritual actually was. She ran and turned herself into a vampire. She had moved into the Salvatore House, I warned her away from Damon, she said she was happy with Stefan. I was going to kill her, I was going to rip her throat out and drive a stake through her chest, just so she could feel some sembelance of pain that I was feeling. She was supposed to be dating Stefan, my best friend and Damon's own brother._

_"What about Stefan?" I asked, hurting for my best friend too who was being screwed over by his own brother._

_"Katherine chose the better brother," he grinned._

_I grabbed my robe from beside my bed and threw it on, jumping out of bed and storming towards Damon, I reached back and slapped him. I knew he wasn't being compelled, I made sure that he had Vervain in his system at all times, I could smell it in his system so it was all his own doing, he was breaking me on purpose. His head snapped to the side before looking at me with cold eyes._

_"Did you ever love me?" I spat out, "Or was it all a joke to you? Get a girl to fall in love with you and laugh as you break her?" I yelled at him, wanting to hit him again._

_"No, I never truly loved you like I love Katherine, you were just a means of passing time," he whispered back._

_"Get out!" I screamed at him, "Get out!" I pushed him on his chest with human force, he stumbled back a few paces, stunned._

_"Okay I'll leave but I don't want to ever see you again Isabelle, don't try to cause trouble for Katherine and I," he demanded before climbing out of my window._

_Oh I was going to cause trouble alright, I was going to kill a bitch, I quickly put on my clothes before blurring out of my house, as I was heading towards the Salvatore House, I smelled Katherine's scent and found her with a human male, draining him of blood, his heartbeat was nonexistent so I knew she'd snapped his neck before feeding, I sped over to her, tackling her to the floor._

_She obviously wasn't expecting this, she started to flail beneath me but she knew I was alot older and therefore a lot stronger so I sat on her stomach and started raining punches down on her face, me disfiguring her face wasn't enough, she needed to die. For all the pain she caused, she screamed out in agony as I pushed my hand through her chest cavity and gripped her heart in my hand, grinning sadistically at her._

_"Aww my, my poor little Katherine is at the mercy of the one vampire she shouldn't have fucked over," I cooed to her, she coughed up blood, moaning in pain._

_"He's mine," she said weakly. _

_"We'll see," I smirked._

_I gripped her heart harder, squeezing it, just as I was about to rip her heart out, I was tackled from the side by two unknown vampires. I turned my attention to them, they attacked me at the same time, I had no time for their games so I ended it quickly I ripped one of their heads of and the other I rammed my hand through his chest and ripped out his heart. Rage was boiling through me at the thought of my kill being interrupted, in the scuffle Katherine had managed to get away as when I looked for her, she had disappeared. _

_(End of Flashback)_

I looked for her for two weeks after that but she had seemingly disappeared, the entire town heard that Damon had broken things off, I had to stomach the pitying looks while I felt like I was dying inside, Damon's father Guiseppe was livid with him and came over in person to apologise for his son's behaviour, Stefan avoided me and after that I found out some news which meant I had to leave town.

I never saw Damon again, he avoided me as well, I barely ate, hunted or slept in the first few weeks after he left me, I felt crushed and I couldn't stop crying about it, after I got my news I was excited but it also hurt me more.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by a knock on my window, I looked around to see that we were parked up in the car lot of Forks High and Jasper was looking through the window with worry on his face, probably felt my emotional rollercoaster. I blinked the tears that had gathered in my eyes away and took a deep breath before getting out of my car and waiting for the final bell to ring.

"Sorry Jasper," I said softly to him.

"It's alright, if ya need ta talk, remember I'm here," Jasper said with a smile. I smiled back at him.

The final bell rang and I waited a few moments till I saw the Cullen's walk out the door, Alice and Edward had their heads together, murmuring too low for me to hear, Emmett followed behind them, looking depressed, something was going on here and I wanted to know what the fuck it was and soon. I saw the two of them take a deep breath and snapped their heads towards where Jasper and I stood, I heard the others walk towards, standing behind me, I smiled at their silent show of support. Edward misunderstood that why I was smiling and rushed over to me, with a goofy smile on his face.

"There you are love, where have you been?" Edward asked, grabbing my arm, I shook him off, his touch made my skin crawl.

"Out," I replied nonchalantly, Edward's face dropped.

"Out where?" He demanded, I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business."

"Isabella, you will not talk to me that way, now I'm asking you where you have been? I demand respect of you," Edward's voice raised so he was almost yelling.

"As I said it is not any of your business, we need to talk Edward," I replied, internally growling at this fucking idiot who thought he deserved my time and attention.

"Yes we do need to talk love, about your uncouth behaviour," Edward said, looking into my eyes, once again trying to dazzle me.

"Not about that Edward," I said coldly, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I think we need to break up," I said with a shrug.

"Break up? What do you mean by break up?" He asked in confusion.

"As in we are longer a couple, I don't love you and I think you're a creepy obsessive stalker," I said coldly, I knew I sounded cruel but I knew he didn't love me and I was sure as fuck not his mate. I would rather kill myself.

I noticed that Edward's face had gone from confused to pissed in about 10 seconds and Alice didn't look much happier, in fact she looked angrier than he did. I wasn't worried about her though, I could take on the pixie bitch any day of the week with my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back. She may have her 'visions' but I can easily block them with my magic and destroy her with a few simple words. Edward growled out in anger and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face, he was getting told no so I could garuntee he was about to have a tantrum.

Edward stepped closer to me, I felt someone step up beside me, I knew who it was, it Damon and he looked like he wanted to rip Eddie apart, well that makes two of us. I shook my head at Damon to tell him not to get involved. The last thing I needed was Damon to beat Edward's ass in the middle of the school car lot, I knew he'd win cause Eddie here couldn't fight for shit.

"Is this because of him?" Edward spat at me, glaring at Damon, I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. I was more amused at his whole angry kitten routine. I didn't answer him.

"I knew you were lavacious Bella but I didn't have you down as a whore," Alice glared at me, now I was getting annoyed, I hated being called a whore, unless it was dirty talk obviously.

I may have slept with Paul whilst playing pretend relationship with Edwards but I didn't ever put my emotions, unless anger and frustration into this relationship. I may have kissed him a few times but it was disgusting, I only tried to seduce him to annoy the Victorian Virgin. With his morales and whatever. It's not like I enjoyed kissing an ice block.

I had to hold back my growl at the Pixie Bitch, she was so close to getting the beating of her life. I took a deep calming breath to respond to Dickward.

"No Edward, I'm not sleeping with Damon," I almost fucked him a few hours ago but he didn't need to know that. I glanced around to see that we had gathered quite a crowd who were hanging on to every word, I could use this to my advantage.

"Why don't you just come with me love and we can talk this through, you must be mistaken, somebody is obviously trying to corrupt your thoughts about me," Edward said, looking into my eyes, his gag inducing scent wafting over my face as he tried to dazzle me. He was putting an act on for everyone else but I could see the rage building up in his eyes. I wasn't going to go anywhere with him, I sighed and he brightened up, thinking I was falling under his spell before smirking maliciously at him.

"No Edward, I really don't think that I'll be going anywhere with you, I've made my decision and it won't be changing," I said loudly, the humans gaped at me.

Edwards face contorted with rage, his hand reached out and slapped me with a shit tonne of force behind it, my head snapped to the side and everything went downhill from there.

* * *

**That was an intense one! So do you prefer this version or the old story?! Please let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, this one is slightly shorter than my last but next chapter I want to focus more on some Belle/Damon, she's finally going to reveal her secrets to him? How do ya'll think he'll feel? **

**Do you like the way I'm going with this story or not?**

**I only had 2 reviews on my last chapter so I don't know whether it went down well or not!**

**Please let me know by reviewing, it gives me inspiration to write!**

* * *

BPOV

I felt my sharp teeth cut my tongue, blood began to pool in my mouth, I could have dodged him but then I'd be showing him I wasn't human, I wasn't going to give him in the much of information, especially if he's been in contact with those damn Romanians, they had been a thorn in the Volturi's side for a few millennium.

I needed to ring Aro to let him know of the information I had gathered but first I needed to talk to Rosalie, Jasper and the Salvatore's, especially Damon, I needed to explain things to him before I even murmured a word to the others but I needed to focus on the matter at hand.

I felt the cut on my tongue close up and heal almost immediately, it felt kind of weird, almost like a tingling sensation. I spat the blood that had pooled into my mouth onto the concrete in front of me, I looked up to see that Edward's eyes had darkened to black as the scent of my blood filled the air. My blood still called to him and I knew he was thinking about draining me of my blood there and then. Edward grabbed my left arm tight enough to hurt a human, I had to pretend that he was hurting me for him not to suspect anything so I let out a pathetic whimper of pain.

"Isabella, you are coming with me and you're coming with me now, if you refuse of put up a struggle then I'm going to snap your human father's neck like a twig and I'll punish you myself, we are not breaking up," Edward snarled at me, venom making his deadly teeth flash.

I glared at him with hate, I held back a snarl of my own. He could threaten me to a certain extent before I snapped but as soon as someone brought any relation of mine into a threat then they'd better kiss their sorry ass goodbye, I was a protective mother fucker when it came to my family and friends. Edward's day would come but for now I had to play along and pretend human but I wouldn't be nice to this piece of shit. I could protect Charlie easily but I didn't appreciate the threat at all.

I couldn't feel Jasper or Rosalie behind me any longer and wondered where they'd disappeared to, I hoped that they hadn't betrayed me for the Cullen's, I doubted it but it was still a possibility, I glanced behind me to see that Stefan had grabbed Damon's arm to hold him back, Damon looked furious and knew he was close to blowing his secret. I sent him a look, trying to get him to back off, he caught my eye for a few seconds before nodding stifly, I breathed a silent breath of relief before turning back to Edward who hadn't noticed our exchange.

"Edward?" I asked, pretending to be afraid.

"Yes my love?" Edward cooed with a creepy smile on his face, I held back a shiver of digust.

I think Edward may have actually fallen off the deep end, one minute he's hurting me and the next he's calling me love, all the while threatening my 'father'. I was going to have to think about sending him to Italy or at least to the rez for extra protection, the pack could definitely take on this psycho fucker. He still had a tight grip on my arm, the mere touch of his skin on mine felt wrong, it made my skin crawl.

"Go to hell and take your psychotic pixie of a sister with you," I spat at him coldly.

His face changed from a smile to shock before settling once again on rage. I knew I had taken him by surprise, he was expecting me to just cower in a corner and do whatever he wanted, I'd never be walked over, I was no weak human and his threats didn't really bother me. The Romanians were more of a concern though, I knew they still had loyal followers all over the world. They must be desperate if they were working in cohorts with this idiot.

Edwards hand gripped my arm like a vice to the point where it was painful, then it gave way with a sickening crack, I had to bite my lip to hold back a cry of pain, I would never let this thing, yes I said thing, no man would ever treat 'the love of his life' in this fashion, ever get the pleasure of seeing me in pain. I heard a growl begin to rumble in Damon's chest but I sent him a look to shut up, I didn't need him involved, otherwise there'd be a bigger mess to clear up. I saw Alice step towards her brother, I watched her carefully.

"Edward, take her back to ours, we can deal with her there, Esme and Carlisle have restraints ready, I text them with the situation, they are very disappointed with how this has turned out," Alice murmured under her breath, she didn't know I could hear every word. Edward would never make it back to his house if he tried it because I could smell two very familiar scents arrive and I had to hide a grin.

Edward gripped my broken arm even tighter causing me to wince as he started dragging me towards the Volvo, he didn't make it very far before two familiar growls sounded out, they stepped around the side of his Volvo to block his exit. The male figure smirked at me knowingly and I flipped him the bird with my good hand when Edward wasn't looking. The female next to him let out a quiet chuckle.

Edward and Alice looked at the newcomers with shock before Alice scowled at them, I knew they had a mutual hatred of each other and couldn't wait to see the male taunt the Pixie bitch.

"Ya' aren't goin' anywhere with her Cullen," Peter drawled out, his southern accent becoming more pronounced.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Alice asked with genuine surprise, I saw a flash of anger behind her eyes, she knew his gift was much more reliable than hers and she hated him for it.

"I can't hear your thoughts, why can't I hear your thoughts?" Edward murmured, sounding distressed, I couldn't help but smile at that, it was my doing, Edward wasn't about to read my brothers private thoughts.

"I just had one of my feelings, apparently a damsel in distress needed rescuing from two psycho's," Peter said as he grinned in my direction. He ignored Edward.

I rolled my eyes at him, ignoring the pain in my still broken arm, I needed to hunt to heal quicker. I was glad they had arrived earlier than they planned, they could not only be used as witnesses against the psycho duo but also to protect my identity, Peter's gift also came in handy, he may be able to tell me more about what we were going up against, I knew that the shit was soon going to be hitting the fan.

"Well then your gift made a mistake, not so infallible eh Peter?" Alice taunted Peter, Peter's expression didn't change which pissed Alice off further than his mere presence did.

"Mind explainin' then why Eddie boy is draggin' this poor girl, obviously against her own wishes?" Peter asked, looking confused. Oh he was good, even if I was tempted to hit him for calling me a girl.

"This is Isabella, my best friend and Edward's girlfriend, we were just going to ours for a sleepover, right Edward?" Alice looked to Edward, hoping he would play along, as if Peter was that stupid.

"Yes thats right so if you don't mind us, we'll be going," Edward started pulling me again, I pretended to struggle against his hold, I deserve an award for this kind of acting.

"Is that right Lil Bit?" Charlotte looking towards me, winking at me when Alice and Edward threw a panicked glance at each other.

"No, I just broke up with Edward and he wouldn't let go, I think he broke my arm," I looked at Peter, fake pain and fear over my face. Edward gripped my arm harder.

"I suggest ya let her go Eddie," Peter growled out.

"It's Edward," Alice retorted, as if anyone gave a shit.

"Well unfortunately for you two, I heard everything ya just said, fancy trying to kidnap a poor, human girl," Peter said, his cheery façade dropping, his eyes turning black with anger, I knew Peter wasn't one to mess with.

Edward dropped my arm in shock and started stuttering something incoherent, my arm dropped to my side and I winced as it throbbed painfully, I could feel my bones trying to knit themselves back together, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Alice looked angry and I knew she thought she could take on Peter and Char using her gift but from what I'd seen of her, she couldn't fight for shit, plus I had Char and Peter covered so she wouldn't see anything, had to keep all my bases covered.

"And fancy doin' it in front of all these witnesses," Charlotte grinned wickedly.

I glanced around the sea of students who had gathered, all of them looking at Edward in digust and anger, I could see that some of the boys wanted to say something but the girls shushed them. Edward, Emmett's and Alice's eyes all widened in surprise, as if they had forgotten they were surrounded by humans. They had an image to uphold in this community and Edward had just singlehandedley just destroyed it in a few minutes, Esme and Carlisle were not going to be happy. I had to hide a smirk when I heard sirens in the background, someone had called the cops. I could guess who was going to turn up.

Alice threw Edward a panicked glance and she turned to run away but before she could stop, Jasper and Rosalie stood in front of her, blocking her only exit, Alice stumbled back a step in shock, I don't think she realised he was around. I hoped he wasn't going to help the conniving bitch. Rosalie did not look happy at all.

"Alice, just what do you think you're doing?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing Jazzy, just taking Isabella back to ours," Alice lied, unconvincingly at that.

"Do not lie to me Alice!" Jasper growled out, Alice blinked, surprised that Jasper wasn't putting up with her bullshit, also, the name Jazzy? Made me want to puke, "I heard everything and even if I didn't hear a word, do you honestly think I can't tell when you're lying to me?" Jasper asked coldly.

"Jazzy," Alice began.

"No Alice, my name is not Jazzy, its Jasper, I hate that fucking nickname," Jasper ground out, I was proud he was sticking up for himself. "I know you've been lying to me for years, I feel your disgust everytime you look at me and the deception every time you said 'I love you'. I put up with it but only because I felt I deserved it for all my past transgressions, I mean how could someone with a past as bloody and violent as mine be allowed to feel true love when I ripped it away from so many others," Jasper murmured out quietly so the surrounding humans couldn't hear too much.

I was stunned that Jasper actually felt this way about himself, sure he had done some terrible things in the past but I can guarantee that he had redeemed themselves, it made me want to go to the South and hurt Maria, his evil bitch of a sire. I knew vampires who had done worse things in their lives, he knew no other way of life but vampires like Edward when he went through his 'rebellious' phase killed in cold blood and felt no remorse for it, sure he would say he regretted it but I could see the longing in his eyes, he would kill again in an instant if he thought Carlisle and Esme would allow him to get away with it.

"Don't be an idiot Jasper, never feel that way," Charlotte said to him softly, I could see she wanted to go comfort him, it hurt her to see her sire and brother hurting so, especially because of a Pixie Bitch who needed a beating or two.

"I thought you and Rosalie were going out hunting? I do love you Jasper, you're my mate!" Alice yelled at him but she wasn't very convincing.

"Bullshit!" Jasper yelled out.

"We went to talk to Bella," Rosalie replied, she didn't look very happy at all with her 'sister' I have a feeling the Cullen Coven were about to lose two of their members, if they lost the Major then they'd lost their protection, which is why I'm guessing they kept him around. Idiots.

"Why would you talk to Isabella? Did you put this stupid notion of breaking up with Edward into her head? She couldn't have thought of this by herself, you're such a vain, self centred bitch Rosalie!" Alice snapped at her 'sister' I could see that Rosalie was about to rip Alice to shreds in front of these humans, which would cause a big ass mess for me to clear up, so many people to compel. I kind of felt insulted that Alice thought I was stupid, that was pretty mean of her.

I could see Rosalie was about to attack Alice. Rosalie's eyes darkened considerably, her muscles bunched as she prepared to leap at Alice and her lip raised in a snarl, but before she could make the leap, Jasper placed his hand on her arm, murmuring quiet words to her.

"Let it go Rose, she isn't worth it," Jasper murmured.

I couldn't help but smile at those two, slowly Rosalie's eyes lightened again, she leant into him slightly, as if for comfort, I could see there was more to those than met the eye, I needed to talk to Char before I could say anything though.

I saw Alice's gaze snap down to where Jasper's hand was laying on Rosalie's eyes, I could see that she was becoming feral, she stared at Jasper with possessiveness, not the kind of a mate who'd been threatened but of a owner of a shiny toy that was someone else was playing with. Almost an obsession. Alice let out a pathetic attempt of a growl but it caused Rosalie to notice, she froze immediately.

"Remove yourself from my husband," Alice hissed.

Rosalie glared at Alice but remained where she was standing, if things didn't calm down, they were going to escalate pretty rapidly, I could see that Alice was pretty bat shit crazy and I didn't know what she'd resort to but I knew it wouldn't be pretty. After a few moments of a stare down, Rosalie finally moved but not how Alice wanted, she moved forward so she was stood in front of Jasper, almost protecting him. I'd seen this many times before, it was like Rosalie's mate had been threatened by another female and she was going to protect him, it was pretty laughable when you realised who Jasper could be but this was not the time for laughing.

I caught Char's eyes, looking between Jasper and Rosalie meaningfully, mouthed the word 'Mates?' at her while noone else was paying attention to us, they were too focused on the two volatile females. Char frowned in concentration as she looked between the two for a moment, she looked stunned, turned back to me and nodded before glaring at Alice viscously, great another female who wanted to kill Alice. Should form a cue.

I couldn't believe that Rosalie and Jasper were mates, they were supposed to be brother and sister but Char's gift was infallible, she saw the bonds between people and she confirmed it, they were definitely mates, I knew shit would hit the fan when the news broke but this was not the time or the place to reveal it. I could guarantee that Alice knew, why else would she try to keep them separately and even get possessive of him if she was within 10 foot. I don't know how Emmett came into the equation but I made it my mission, even if I had to compel the shit out of them, they all deserved to know the truth anyway.

A few seconds of intense silence between the crowd and a police cruiser came barrelling into the car lot, with its sirens blaring, I grinned as I saw who was in the Police Cruiser, Charlie Swan, my 'father' and Paul Lahote, one of the La Push Wolves who was also a part time police officer, I knew he was here for Charlie's backup. I smirked at Paul who grinned back at me. Charlie's brown eyes locked on mine before turning to glare holes the the side of Edward's head, Edward looked panicked, I think he just realised he was in trouble, especially when he saw Paul's trembling form, he had just essentially broken the treaty, one of the rules were 'no harm or injury to come to a human', they didn't know I wasn't human but that was neither here nor there. I recalled Edwards threat towards Charlie so I whispered so quiet no one else could hear me.

"Protegam eum ab malum," the Latin words tumbled out of my mouth.

I felt my magic respond to the words, it coursed through my veins, making me feel so alive and happy to feel my magic. The spell I had just cast to protect Charlie from any harm that may befall him. It forms a barrier around him, anyone supernatural who dared to attack him or even thought about it, would drop quicker than anyone could say 'down', it didn't include humans, because Charlie was more than capable of protecting himself. Charlie wasn't exactly human but I'll get back to that later, I felt much happier to have him wrapped up safe as he strode forward, demanding everyone's attention.

"Just what in the hell is going on here?" Charlie asked, looking at everyone gathered.

"Nothing Charlie," Alice said sweetly, Charlie rolled his eyes, Alice huffed in annoyance for not getting her own way.

"It's Chief Swan to you Miss Cullen," Charlie said formally, I had to bite my lip to stop a chuckle escaping me.

"Well it seems to me Chief Swan that Miss Cullen and Mr. Cullen here were trying to take Bella away from school grounds without her permission, Edward also hit her across the face and tried dragging her to his car forcefully, I'm pretty sure I heard her arm snap earlier too," Mike spoke up from the crowd of gathered humans, everyone nodded in agreement, I never thought I'd be so glad to see the guy.

"Is this true Bells?" Paul asked, glaring at the Cullen duo.

"No," Edward replied at the same time I said, "Yes." Alice glared at me viscously, I just smirked right back at her, I wasn't going to be intimidated by her.

Charlie stormed up to Edward, Edward flashed me a malicious smirk before reaching out towards Charlie's bare neck, I release a quiet hiss of anger, I didn't think he'd actually go through with it, as soon as he reached out, he was on the ground, clutching his head and wailing like a little girl. Charlie turned to me with a raised eyebrow, I just shrugged.

"Are you okay Edward?" Alice rushed forward to help her brother off the ground. He staggered to his feet, I saw Peter roll his eyes.

"Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, I'm giving you a formal cautioning to stay away from my daughter, I know this is a serious crime but if I see you anywhere near Isabella again I will throw both your asses in jail, I will also be drawing up a restraining order and phoning your parents, got it?" Charlie said seriously, glaring at the two idiots who nodded.

I knew he could arrest them but Carlisle and Esme could bail them out straight away and cause more hassle than its worth, Charlie also knew I'd get my own back on them in some way, I just didn't know how yet.

"Well off you go then," Charlie said, signalling for Rosalie and Jasper to let them passed, Emmett followed, looking dumbfounded at the events that had just transpired.

"Alice, wait!" Jasper called out just as she was going to climb into the back of the Volvo, I could see the eager look on her face as she looked at him.

"Yes?"

"We're over," Jasper said with a grin, I was kinda surprised, I didn't think he'd end it just yet but with what he said earlier, I wasn't too surprised.

Alice's face dropped and I swear if she had the ability to turn purple she would, she was not happy and she was going to let everyone know it.

"Over?" She screeched.

"Yes over, I thought you were my soul mate but it seems ya lied to me about that, didn't you? I could never be mated to such a stone cold bitch," Jasper said coldly, staring Alice in the eyes.

I bit my lip from saying something along the lines of, you're mated to Rosalie, one of the biggest bitchiest I know but I held back, that wasn't the way to break the news to someone. I watched Alice carefully as she stood half in, half out the Volvo. God, I hated that car. I swear I saw her left eye twitching but before I could look again, Emmett grabbed her arm and pulled her into the car, I noticed he looked at Rosalie with disgust before closing the door behind her and getting into the passenger seat. Rosalie looked hurt at Emmett's actions but didn't say anything, just watching silently as Edward started the engine and sped out the car lot, his wheels spinning in the effort of getting away.

I sighed in relief, finally they were gone, I'd had enough of the drama today, but I still needed to speak to Damon before I even thought about telling the others my life story, I knew that Rosalie wasn't going to appreciate me lying to them all for months but I didn't know whether I could trust them till today.

I just couldn't wait for this day to end.

* * *

**Did ya love it or hate it? Please please review and let me know!**


End file.
